Mac's Past
by gurl3677
Summary: Mac's ex comes back to town and he has a plan to make her pay for what she did to him.  But what happens when the plan backfires?  Mac/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is done! Thanks!*_

Scout Nichols sighed as she pulled up to her new apartment. She sat in her car and stared at the door. After a few minutes, she shut off the car and sat back. This was the one place she thought she'd never come back too and she wouldn't have come back if she didn't have too. But she had no choice, no other options. She knew she always had a place there and a job. Walter would always hold a place open at his bar and in his apartment complex for her. They had been close her whole life.

She opened the car door and stepped out. Scout shook her head as her stomach jumped. He still lived there. Of course he did, Mac Reedus would never leave Red Canyon. This was where he was king. He owned the town and it would only be a matter of time before he found out she was back and when he did, he'd come to her. They had been apart for 5 years but Mac could hold a grudge like no one she had ever met. It was his fault they had broken up but he didn't see it that way. He didn't see it that way when she left him and she was sure he wouldn't see it that way now.

XXXXXX

Three days after Scout had moved into her apartment, she was behind Walter's bar, wiping down the counter and working. Every time the door opened, her stomach would drop. She knew he would be walking in any minute. This was the only bar in town and he loved going to the bar. His friends had started moving in, all shocked to see her. A few of them muttered hellos to her before they ordered and walked away quickly.

XXXXXX

Mac parked his truck and turned it off quickly. He was tired and just wanted a drink. He was going to play a game of pool, have a few drinks and maybe bring someone out to his truck for a quick fuck before he headed home. He needed to unwind and there was no matter way to do that then with a beer, a game and a fuck. He slammed his truck door shut then trudged up to the bar door. He pushed opened the door and looked over to the pool table. He nodded to his friends quickly as he walked to the bar.

When he reached the bar, he leaned against the counter while his blue eyes scanned the crowd quickly. He knocked on the counter to get Walter's attention. He wasn't paying attention as a napkin was set down in front of him. A beer was set down next. He dug his wallet out and took out his card. He set it on the counter without looking up still.

" Just open a tab for me." Mac said.

" Hello, Mac." Came a soft voice that he thought he'd never hear again. Slowly Mac turned and looked to the bar. He turned so he was facing the bar completely. Her dark blue eyes were staring at him. The same dark blue eyes that used to stared up at him in the dark.

" What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked. Scout shrugged.

" I had to move back." She said.

" When did you get here?" He asked. His mouth was tight.

" Three days ago." She said.

" You planning on staying?" Mac asked. She shrugged again.

" For a while, yeah. How have you been?" Scout asked.

" Great." He snapped. " Open a tab for me." He said as he snatched up his beer and walked away.

Scout sighed and shook her head. She picked up his debit card and walked over to the machine. She scanned it and opened the menu on the computer for Mac's table. She stared at the card. It was from the same bank they used to have their combined account in. She closed her eyes briefly. 5 years apart and he still had a strong pull over her. He still took her breath away. She shook her head again and opened her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXX

Mac glared across the bar at Scout as she wiped down the counter top. How the hell did she get into his town without him knowing? His left hand was holding onto his pool stick and his right hand had his beer. She hadn't looked up at him once since he walked away from the bar but he had been looking at her. She looked almost the same as she did when she left him. Her hair was a little longer but her face was the same. He'd never forget her face. It had haunted him for years after their break up. He kept seeing her as she drove away from him, all her belongs stripped from his house. Just staring at her reminded Mac of why he had went for her in the first place.

XXXXXX

7 years ago:

Scout had moved to Red Canyon because Walter could give her a job and an apartment. Walter had known her mother, had been very close with her. Scout had grown up calling Walter her uncle. When her mother died, she had packed up and moved to Red Canyon. Walter trained her how to mixed drinks and she found she was actually a good bartender. Then one night, Mac walked into bar and her world changed forever. Mac wanted her right away and he didn't give up on something he wanted.

" Who are you?" He asked when he sat down at the bar.

" My name is Scout, Scout Nichols." She said. " Can I get you something?"

" How did you get this job?" Mac asked. Scout frowned slightly.

" I know Walter. Is there something I can get for you?" She asked. Mac rested his arms on the counter top and clasped his hands together.

" Yeah, your number." He said. She laughed slightly.

" Ah, no. Thanks."

" Why not?"

" Because I don't know you." Scout said. Mac nodded.

" Yeah, well you're going to get to know me." He said.

Mac came after Scout hard, coming to the bar every night that she worked. He called every week and got her schedule to be sure that she was working. He came to bar and stayed until she kicked him out. He sat at the bar, drinking slowly and watching her as she worked. He watched as she interacted with the people. He sent dirty, looks to every guy who dared check her out or looked at her for too long. He had staked his claim on her and everyone knew it but Scout.

He talked to her for three weeks before she finally agreed to give him her number. He had taken her out the next night. They had went out to dinner and both were surprised at how well they seemed to get long. They had taken a walk in down town Red Canyon. He walked with his hands in his pockets while hers were clasped together in front of her. At the end of the night, he walked her up to apartment door, kissed her cheek and left. They had been dating for two weeks before he had even tried to kiss her. She wasn't like the other girls in town and he knew it. She wasn't a whore. She was someone he had to take his time with.

The night of their first kiss, she had invited Mac to her place. She had made them dinner and they talked together at her table. After dinner, they had settled into the couch to watch a movie. His arm had been around the back of the couch and she sat against him. He had been glancing at her off and on throughout the movie. He wanted her bad but wasn't going to push her. If he pushed her into bed, he was sure she'd completely turn away from him. To his surprise, he really liked her and didn't want to rush things.

After the movie, Scout walked Mac out to his truck while they talked. When he reached the truck, he leaned against it with her standing in front of him. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head as they talked. The night was warm and nice. She laughed at something he said and he suddenly moved to her at once. His left hand went into her hair as he moved to her at the same time he pulled her to him. His mouth went against her and she parted her lips right away. They made out with one of his hands in her hair and the other around her waist. Her hands were against his chest. Their slow kissing moved through her entire body, rocking her to her core.


	2. Chapter 2

* _Please review! Before I go on, I want to explain some things I am changing (although if you are a follower of me then you know I rarely stick to the story lines, I just borrow bits and pieces as well as characters), my Mac does not have meth out teeth like he does in the movie and my Mac does not do the drugs. He only makes and sells them._

Scout swallowed hard as she tried not to watch Mac. He had grabbed a girl and was slow dancing with her. His hands were gripping her ass as he pressed his hips into hers. Five years had passed and he could still pull a reaction out of Scout. She was angry with him. He was doing that on purpose. He was trying to upset her and Scout knew it. He was stealing glances at her over the bleach blond's head. Mac wanted to piss her off and she wouldn't let him know she was reacting. She smiled and did some light flirting of her own. The more she flirted, the closer he pulled the girl to him.

Scout's laugh rang out, ripping Mac's head up. His eyes narrowed as she smiled at a guy talking to her at the bar. Her eyes shifted to his face so Mac dipped his head down and kissed the girl. As his tongue went into her mouth, Mac opened his eyes. Scout was frowning. Her eyes narrowed and she turned around quickly. Mac smirked silently and closed his eyes. That would teach her about leaving him, would teach her about disappearing on him.

A knocking on the bar pulling Scout's attention up a little while later. Mac had his arm around the fake blond. She was clunging to him and giggling. Scout sighed and shook her head. She dropped her towel and came over to him. She raised her eyebrows up when she came to stand in front of him. Her arms crossed over her chest.

" Can I help you?" She asked.

" I'm leaving. I want to close out my tab." He said. Scout nodded and gave him her back so she could cash him out. She finished ringing him out but when she turned back around to face him, he was full on making out with the girl. Scout slammed his credit card and receipt down.

" Here." She snapped. Mac pulled away with a smile.

" Hang on, Baby." He said to the girl. He pulled his arms away from her to sign the slip. He grabbed his credit card quickly. " See ya around, Lil S." He said as he gathered the girl to him. Scout frowned and shook her head as he walked out. Lil S was his personal nick name for her. Only Mac called her Lil S. He had started calling her that because she was so petite.

XXXXXX

Mac moved his truck to a back parking space of the bar. He shut it off then put his hands behind his head as the blond moved over to him. He let her undo his pants and pull him out. He wasn't ready her just yet. Seeing Scout had put kink in his plans. He closed his eyes and tried to not think about her. He tried not to think about her laugh and smile. He cleared his throat and shifted his hips. The blond, who's name he couldn't remember, sat straight.

" What's wrong with you? You aren't getting hard." She said. Mac looked at her then down at himself. He started fixing his pants.

" Ain't nothing wrong with me. It's your fault. You just ain't doing it for me. Get out." He snapped.

" Let me try again." She said as she moved towards him. Mac pulled away quickly.

" Get the fuck away from me." He said. His right hand took a hold of his sterling wheel while his left elbow came to rest on his door frame. He started rubbing his chin. " Get out." He was barely listening as she complained and left his truck, slamming the door behind her.

Mac sat in his truck and watched. He was waiting for her to leave. He wanted to know what she was driving and where she was living. He was going to keep tabs on her. He wanted to know why she was back in his town and who she was seeing. No one had better touch her. They maybe exs but he considered her as belonging to him. He cleared his throat and sank down into his seat. It was dark outside so he knew she wouldn't see him.

XXXXXXX

Scout walked outside around two in the morning. The bar had finally closed and she had made good tips. She smiled to herself as she stopped by her sliver Honda accent. She opened her bag and dug her keys out then slipped the bag over her head. She unlocked the car and tossed her bag in. She got into the car and locked it up again. Mac invaded her thoughts as she started it up. She shook her head to clear it.

As Scout started down the road, she rested her left elbow against the door and her head on her hand. They had dated for two years, lived together, had a shared bank account. She hated to admit it but Mac still had a special place in her heart. Some times she wondered if she hadn't found out about him making and dealing drugs and about him beating people up when they didn't pay him, would they still be together? In the 5 years they had been apart she had dated off and on but no one had ever made her feel the way he had.

Scout shook her head again. Their break up had been so hard on her, she had cried for almost a year. True, she had broke up with him but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt. She had been crushed. She moved across the country, thinking the distance would help her, but it hadn't. Even now, she thought she was completely over him but seeing him all over that girl...she sat up straight in the car. She was pissed and hurt. Of course he had moved on, why won't he? She hadn't really expected him to be waiting for her.

Mac pulled into the apartment complex and killed his lights when he got into a space. He watched as Scout parked her car. Her internal light kicked on so he could see she was grabbing her bag. She got out and slipped the straps of her black bag over her head. She always carried huge bags because she liked to draw and always had a stretch pad with her.

He waited until she had disappeared into the apartment for a while then he got out of his truck. He jogged across the parking lot to her car and started looking in it. He crept over to her apartment and listened in at the door. If she was the same as before, she had changed her clothes and was in bed. He couldn't hear anything from inside her place so he moved back to her car. He shook his head and smiled when he noticed she hadn't locked the car.

Mac opened the door and slipped into her driver's side. He cursed as he quickly adjusted himself. She was so tiny, and the seat was pushed so far up, he barely fit behind her wheel. He looked into her backseat but it was clean. He leaned over and opened her glove box. He flipped through some of her papers. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he was looking. A few pictures fell out and onto the floor. Mac leaned down and grabbed them. He frowned as he flipped through them.

" Why the hell she keeping pictures of us?" He asked the air. He couldn't lie to himself. He had a couple of pictures of her still. They were tucked in a box, shoved way under his bed. Mac leaned back in her seat and flipped through the pictures. He remembered the day she had made him take those.

XXXXXXXXX

6 years ago, one year into their relationship:

" Come on, Macie, please! Just take these pictures for me." She begged him. Mac smiled and shook his head.

" No." He said. He was sitting on his couch with a beer and the TV on. She was sitting on her knees beside him.

" Come on, we have no pictures of us." Scout said. He put his arm on the back of the couch and shook his head. " You are going to take these pictures of us or else!" She snapped. His head whipped around and he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Is that a threat?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous. Scout leaned forward so she was in his space.

" It is." She challenged with her eyes.

Mac looked away from her as his mouth tighten. He narrowed his eyes and knew she was trying to not smile at him. He turned suddenly, making her jump. He grabbed her by the arms and threw her over his lap so her back slammed down into the couch. He tighten his hold of her arms and leaned over her. Her hands came up to his chest.

" Do not threaten me or I will make you pay." He said.

" I'm not scared of you, Mac." She said. He kept his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Her head shot up and she quickly kissed him. Mac shook his head and pull away from her.

" Take your damn pictures." He almost growled out.

Scout smiled and sat up quickly. She sat on his lap, her back to his front. He put his arms around waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his and held the camera up. She snapped a couple of the pictures with them sitting like that. Some of them she was kissing his cheek and he was flipping off the camera. Some he was kissing her neck. He gave her light, sucking kisses and it hadn't taken long before she turned her face towards him. They made out slowly for a while, his left hand going into her hair. She set the camera down then turned in his arms. He picked them up and went into their room quickly. She had only moved in with him a few days beforehand so her boxes will still all over the place.

XXXXXXXXX

Present day:

Mac sighed and sat back in her driver's seat as the memory washed over him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Her moans filled his memories. He could almost feel her touching him, feel her soft legs against his and her hands in his hair. He opened his eyes again and looked at the roof of the car. He frowned and hit her sterling wheel. Why the hell did she have to come back?


	3. Chapter 3

* Please Review! Jerseygirl and Caffiend04: I just couldn't do the Meth teeth, lol. ElizabethAlicia: Thank you for reading and following me! LuccDudee: I'm glad you like it!*

_" I love you."_

Her voice floated to him as Mac laid in his bed and stared at his ceiling. He grunted and rolled over unto his left side. Memories he thought he had locked up tight were coursing through him, refusing to allow sleep to come to him. She was the only girl he had ever said those words too and was serious. He grunted again and flopped back to his back. He flung his right arm over his eyes.

_" Did you hear me? I love you, Mac." He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. He pulled her face to him gently and kissed her._

_" I love you, Scout."_

He remembered their last night together all too well. He had been laying on his back, in that same bed, in that same room. She had been sitting on top of him, completely naked and riding him like it was her job. His cock deep inside her, rubbing against her. Her eyes had been closed as she held his hands over her breasts. He loved watching her work like that. He loved watching her fuck him. When she started to cum, she had leaned back and took a hold of his ankles. Her mouth had fallen open and he was done. His ship had sunk. He came hard inside her, pouring and rushing through her with his chin tucked against his chest. He closed his eyes so he could completely enjoy his orgasm and her moans.

And they had started coming down, she laid down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He loved that time the most. He loved having sex and orgasming with her but he loved feeling her body slick with sweat as she panted against him. She giggled like she sometimes did when she got off hard. She whispered she loved him. He kissed the top of her head and said it in return then that fateful knock came to their front door. The knock that had changed everything for them.

Mac had thrown his clothes on, telling her to stay in their room. It was almost midnight so that meant one thing and one thing only. Someone needed a hit. Although he had told everyone to NEVER come to his house, someone had and he was pissed. He hurried out of the bedroom, through the kitchen and living room.

When he opened his front door, he saw the teen standing there was twitching and saying over and over again how sorry he was for showing up. He tried to explain that he just needed a hit. Mac pushed him away from his door and went outside with the 17 year old. He quickly pushed the kid towards his truck where he kept a stash. He snatched the money from the kid, give him the stuff and sent him on his way. But when Mac turned around, Scout was standing in the door way in one of his shirts. She had seen the entire exchange. The fighting started at that moment and lasted through the night.

XXXXXX

Scout was walking slowly through the store the next day. She needed a few groceries and wasn't paying attention to what was going around her or who was near her. She had no idea Mac was following behind her, watching her every move. A few minutes went by before he made his move. He crept up behind her while she was looking at something.

" Hey." Mac said, causing Scout to jump and looked to her left. She looked quickly away.

" Ah, hey." She said. Mac looked to his left at the row of cereal.

" So I have been thinking." He said as he grabbed a box of Captn Crunch. It was her favorite cereal. He tossed it into her cart as they walked.

" About what?" She asked.

" Maybe we should get something to eat and talk." Scout turned and looked at him than. Mac shrugged his shoulders. " It's a small town, you work at the only bar, we are going to run into each other. It would make things easier and more comfortable for everyone around us if we were getting along." He said. Scout looked away and nodded.

" Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. He picked up a box of cinnamon pop tarts and placed it in her cart. She only ate that kind.

" So you want to meet up then? We could go to Sam's, say tonight?" Mac asked. Scout sighed and looked at him again.

" Yeah, okay." She said. Mac smiled and nodded.

" Alright, I'll meet you there around 7." He said.

Scout nodded and started to move away from him. Mac smiled and left the store. He'd meet her there, he'd play nice but only to hurt her. He was going to teach her a lesson she would never forget. She would learn that no one left Mac, no one hurt him. He was going to make her fall for him again then he'd drop her faster then she could blink. He knew she was a good lay so he might even fuck her a few times before he dropped her. Mac was getting hard just thinking about it. He grinned and started up his truck. Yeah, he was going to fuck her.

XXXXXX

Scout was nervous as she walked into Sam's, their old diner. They used to go there every Sunday morning for breakfast. She looked to the back and sighed. He was sitting in their old booth. He stood up at the sight of her and they started towards each other at the same time. When Mac reached her, he placed one hand on her hip, leaned in, and kissed her left cheek. Scout's eyes shut without her control. He tried not to smirk when he pulled away.

" Glad you came." Mac said. Scout's eyes flew open.

" Ah, yeah, me too." She said.

He took her by her right elbow and led her towards the booth. This was the Mac she knew, not the Mac she had found out about after they had broken up. His touch still burned against her skin. He was lightly rubbing her elbow for a few seconds before he let her go. They slipped into the booth across from each other.

' Damn, her skin is still so fucking soft.' He thought. ' Fuck you! Knock it the fuck off!" He yelled at himself right away.

" So where did you go?" Mac asked.

" New York." Scout answered as she looked over the menu. She started smiling. " The menu is the same."

" Some things never change." Mac said pointedly. She glanced up and met his eyes. He smiled then looked past her to the waitress. After they ordered, Mac's arms came to rest on top of the table. " What did you do there?"

" Lots of things. I went to art school,"

" The one you always wanted to go too?" Mac asked. He couldn't remember the name of the school, no that wasn't true. He wouldn't let himself remember. Scout was nodding.

" Yeah. I bartended and waited tables to make ends meet." She said.

" Were you dating anyone?" He asked. Scout met his eyes head on.

" I dated, nothing serious but I dated." She said. Mac nodded slowly. Of course she did.

" I guess nothing worked out or you won't be here." He said. He noticed Scout's mouth went tight.

" Right." Her eyes skidded away from his, making him frown. She was hiding something, he could tell.

" Well, I did some soul searching after you left." He said, bring her eyes back to him. " Took a while but I got shit cleaned up."

" Are you serious?" She asked in surprise. ' No.'

" Yeah. You know, what you said started to sink in and I cleaned everything up. I stopped making and selling meth."

" So you just work at the garage?" She asked. Mac smiled.

" Yep. I bought it, I own it and run it." ' Wow! She's buying it!' He wanted to laugh.

" That's great, Mac. That was what you always wanted to do. I told you it could work." She said. His mouth went dry suddenly. He had wanted to buy the town's garage for years but had never thought he could run it. She had tried to talk him into it but he just never did it until she left.

" Yeah well, it's doing really good." He said quietly.

" I'm glad things have worked out for you than." Scout said.

They ate dinner together, talking and going over their 5 years. She smiled and laughed at some of his stories. He listen as she talked about living in New York. He was surprised that he really wanted to know about what she had doing. Mac shook himself mentally. No, he didn't care about her. He just cared about getting her into his bed a few times then smashing her.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! Sorry that this is so short!*_

Scout was holding onto the straps of her bag as they walked slowly outside. Mac's arm brushed against her, making Scout hold her breath. Mac noticed the change in her and smiled to himself. He walked her over to her car with his hands in his pocket. Scout sighed and started to dig out the keys out of her bag while he waited for her. When she found them, she turned around and smiled at him.

" Thanks for dinner. It was really nice to talk to you. I wasn't sure how things were going to go seeing you after our break up." She said. She meant it, it had been nice talking to him, easy. Mac nodded.

" I'm not going to lie, it was a shock to see you again. It was brave of you to come back." He said. He watched as Scout swallowed hard and glanced at the ground before speaking.

" I didn't have a choice. I had nowhere else to go." She said softly. Mac frowned. He wanted to know what happen to her, what she had been through and he was trying to convince himself it wasn't because he still cared about her. He just liked to know shit.

" You know, you used to be able to talk to me." He said. Scout sighed and nodded as she raised her eyes to his.

" I did." She said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he cleared his throat and nodded.

" Well, I better go. I guess I'll see you around town or at the bar." He said.

" I guess you will." Scout said. " Thank you again, Mac. I think I needed this." He smiled then reached out for her. He put his hands on her arms and pulled her into him. He was surprised by his own actions, and even more surprised when her arms went around him. She squeezed him. Mac closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair. It still smelled the same. Scout nodded then pulled away from him. " I better go." Mac dropped his arms from her body and put his hands into his pockets and nodded.

" Alright." He took a few steps back to give her room to open her door. He gave her a quick wave as she started up her car.

Scout drove to her apartment with her head spinning. Her heart was aching. In their time apart, she had missed him, missed what they had, missed how he made her feel. None of the guys she had been dating compared to him. Mac was a one of a kind man. He was rough, aggressive, blunt, and some kind of sex master. To most people, his aggression and roughness was hard to take but to Scout, it was a turn on, always had been. She sighed and leaned her head against her driver's side window.

Could she do this? Could she be just friendly with him? The break up had been so hard on her. Spending time with him, having dinner and talking with him, had given her butterflies in her stomach. She shook her head and sighed again. The blond he had been all over flashed through her mind. She raised her head again as annoyance moved through her. He had done that on purpose and she knew it. He had been trying to upset her and, well, it had work. She had been hurt and she knew she had no right to be. He wasn't hers anymore. He could be with whoever he wanted too.

When she reached her apartment, she shut her car off and looked around quickly before she got out. She swallowed hard then shook herself. She was being stupid, she was fine. No one knew where she was. Scout got out her car, making sure to have the keys to her apartment ready. She slammed her door and started up towards the door, still looking around her.

Mac watched as she moved around her apartment. She was checking everywhere he could see. She opened her closet door, moved the things around before she closed it. She disappeared to where he couldn't see and didn't return for a few minutes. When she came back, she went to her front door then moved to the window he could see her through. She checked the lock then he saw her shoulders sag.

" What the hell you freaking out for?" He wondered out loud in his truck. She pulled her shade down then walked away.

Scout was staring at her ceiling in the dark. Her phone was charging on her night stand, not that it would do her any good. She wouldn't call any of her friends back in New York, just in case. She was sure they were mad at her anyway. She had just packed up, all in one night, and left. Some of them had tried calling her and texting her, but she wasn't answering them. It wasn't safe for them. She sighed and turned over onto her right side. She put one hand under the pillow and forced her eyes to shut. She hated the night time, she hated the dark.

XXXXXX

Mac walked into his house and tossed his keys on his coffee table. He was walked through the living room and to the kitchen where he pulled a beer out from his fridge. He popped the cap off then wandered back to his living room. He flopped down on his couch and put his legs up on his coffee table. He crossed his ankles together. He turned on the TV, sighing. He brought the beer to his lips and took a long drink. Then he leaned his head back and stared at his ceiling. Something was going on with her, she was scared of something or she had done something she didn't want people to know about. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Who cares? All he cared about was getting her into his bed and hurting her like she had hurt him.

XXXXXX

_" NO! Please! Stop!"_

Scout woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. She sat straight up, panting and looking wildly around. She pulled her knees up and under her body as she listened. She listened for anything and everything she could. She held her breath but there was nothing. When she was sure she was alone, she sank onto her ass in her bed. She sighed and pulled her hair up into a bun then got out of her bed. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed a cup. She stared at herself as she filled up her glass.

What had happen to her? Where was that confident girl she used to be? Oh yeah, she was gone. She shook her head at herself then turned the water off. She took a long drink then set the cup back down. She whipped her her mouth with the back of her hand as she stared hard at herself. Scout turned the light off in the bathroom. She pulled her hair out of the bun and returned to her bed. Maybe she should get a dog. She might feel better with a dog watching her back. She'd look into it in the morning.

There she was again, staring at the ceiling. She was deep inside her own head again. His screams were ringing through her head. Scout had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had seen it all and they knew she had. She closed her eyes as hot tears started down her cheeks. For the rest of her life she could never get that image out of her head. She would never forget that man and what had been done to him. She had been too stunned and too scared to move, scared they'd turn around and see her. But they had seen her, in the end, they had found out about her. They knew her name, what she looked like, where she had been working and where she lived. They had killed her cat as a warning that they were coming for her. She didn't know the man's name, she didn't know what he had done but it couldn't have been that bad to deserve...

No.

She shook her head hard, as if trying to clear her thoughts. She would not think about it, not right then, not when it was dark and she was alone. Yeah, in the morning she was going to get a dog. She was also going to talk to Walter about installing an alarm system in the apartment. A dog and an alarm system, then maybe she could finally get some sleep. She rolled over again and forced herself to fall asleep. All she had to do was get through the night.

Yeah, a dog and an alarm system. A big dog and a loud alarm. Scout pulled the blanket over her head. Maybe she should get up and check the windows and the door again. She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. She sighed and threw the blankets off again. She shook her head and got off of her bed. She walked over to the window in her room. Locked. She opened her closet door and checked inside, clean. She walked down the hall to the living/dining room. She opened the closet there, clean. Living room window, locked. Front door, locked. She leaned her head against the door. How long was she going to feel this way? How long was the fear going to rule her life? Scout pushed away from the door and made her way back to her room.

She slipped into her bed and snuggled down. She was alone and everything was locked up. For tonight, for right then, she was safe but that didn't help her relax. If only there was someone she could talk too, someone she could unload, maybe then she would feel better. There was Mac. Scout quickly shook her head, she was not going there. There was Walter. She could talk to him but would that endanger him? She frowned and shook her head as hot tears stun her eyes. No, she couldn't take the chance. She was alone, completely and totally alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!*_

" Since when do you want a dog?" Mac's voice came from behind Scout. She turned around and looked at him.

" How did you know I was here?" She asked him. Mac was strolling towards her. Scout turned back around and kept looking through the cages at the dog pound.

" My shop is across the street. I saw you pull up." He said as he followed her. Scout smiled.

" I'm lonely." She said.

" Could have called me. I could keep you company." He offered. His eyes were on her ass. He remembered all to well how it felt against his hands. His tongue flicked out and over his bottom lip. Scout laughed.

" I don't think so." She said as she continued to look.

" Why not? I used to keep you company." He said.

" Yeah, you used too." She said. She stopped and looked down at a lab that stared back at her. Mac put his hands in his pockets.

" Come on, Scout. Don't act like you don't still think about us." He said.

" I never said I didn't." She said when she looked his way. She signaled to the worker.

" Good, because I know I do." He said. Scout sighed and finally looked at him again.

" What do you want, Mac?" She asked. He shrugged.

" We're friends, right? You need something, let me help you." He said. Scout rubbed her lips together as her shoulders fell. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

" Okay, I do have something you could do for me." She said.

" And what's that?" He asked.

" I bought an alarm system and I need someone to install it." Scout said. Mac frowned.

" What the hell do you need an alarm system and a dog for?" He asked.

" Did you find a dog?" The worker asked. His name tag said ' Merle'.

" Yeah, what's the story with the lab?" Scout asked.

" Scout." Mac started.

" His family moved and couldn't bring him with them. His name is Gabe. He's 6. Shots up to date and I got a vet report on him." Merle said.

" Scout, why do you need a dog and an alarm system?" Mac asked again.

" How much is he?" Scout asked.

" $ 35" Merle said.

" Scout." Mac said again.

" What!" Scout asked with annoyance. Merle's eyebrows went up.

" Why do you need a dog and an alarm?" He asked. She sighed and rubbed her lips together again, something he knew she did when she was nervous.

" I'll take him." She said to Merle without looking away from Mac.

" Sure thing." Merle said before he walked away.

" I just need them." Scout said when she looked away finally. She touched the cage as the dog walked over to her and sniffed her. His little tongue flicked out, making her smile.

" Are you in some kind of trouble? Is that why you left New York?" Mac asked. Scout sighed hard.

" Do you want to help me with the alarm or not?" She asked.

" Yeah, I'll come by. Where you living now?" Mac asked. Scout smiled and looked at him.

" I think we both know you know where." Mac smirked and nodded.

" Yeah, I do." He admitted. " I'll be over at seven. Make me some lasagna as my payment." He said. He had always loved her lasagna. It was his favorite meal that she made.

" Alright, I'll see you then." Scout said.

XXXXXX

Scout checked herself in the mirror four times. Her stomach was a mess. Gabe was laying across her bed, staring at her with big brown eyes. She came out of her bathroom and smiled. The dog's tail started to beat against her bed. She rubbed the dog's head then leaned down and kissed him. So far she was really glad she had bought him. He seemed just as grateful to be there.

At seven someone knocked on her door.

" Well, this is it." She said to Gabe. She walked out of her room.

Gabe followed behind her as she walked down the hallway. She knew he knew where she lived. She wasn't stupid. She was sure the second he found out she was in town, he went looking for her. She crossed the living room and unlocked the door. She pulled open the door and tried not to smile at Mac. He was standing with his hands in his pockets.

" Hey." He said.

" Ah, hey. Come in." Scout said as she moved out of the way. Mac walked in and looked around. She had a couch, a coffee table to his left. Directly in front of him to his left was her small kitchen. Right in front of him was a hallway and to his right was a TV stand and a TV.

" Hey dog." He said.

" His name is Gabe." Scout said as she shut the door. " Dinner will be done in about half an hour." He faced her and nodded.

" Where's the alarm system?" He asked.

" Let me get it for you." Scout said as she walked passed him.

Mac turned around and followed her down her hallway. Halfway between the living room and her room was a bathroom. When they got to her room, Mac continued to follow her. She had the system hitting on her bed. Scout picked it up and turned around, shocked to see him standing only seconds from her. She jumped, making him smile. On impulse she shoved the box into his stomach. Mac smirked at her blush.

" So this is your bedroom." He said. He looked behind her to the other bathroom then he looked back at her.

" Ah, yeah." She said.

" You got everything you need here? I still have all the sheets you bought us." He said.

" I'm good." Scout said. Mac nodded and started rubbing his chin with his index finger on his left hand.

" Yeah, you are. You're really fucking good." Scout closed her eyes and shook her head. She laughed softly then looked at him.

" Stop it." She said as she tried to walk past him. Her bedroom was small. All she had was her queen size bed and a dress. She couldn't walk past Mac without brushing against him. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

" I'm just saying, your bed looks like a queen and that's what our bed is. And yeah, I said our bed cuz I still have it and I still consider it ours." Mac said as he followed after her.

" So, if you could install the alarm so it covers the windows and the door, that would be great." Scout said.

" I will be great." He said.

" Stop it, Mac." She said. He chuckled.

" Yeah, you're right. I'm sure you remember how great I am. You did tell me I was the best you ever had...over and over again." He said. Scout shook her head as she turned the corner and walked into her kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review!*_

When her timer went off, Scout was already in the kitchen so she opened the over door. Mac was by her living room window, installing the alarm. He glanced behind him to see her as she bent down. He grinned and turned completely around to watch her. He might be mad at her for their break up but that didn't mean he wasn't turned on or still attracted to her. It was something that pissed him off but he was going with it just to upset her.

Scout checked over their dinner and decided it was ready. She carefully took the pan out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. She turned around grab something and noticed Mac staring at her. Scout blushed right away, knowing he had been checking out her ass. She shook her head and turned back around, but not before he saw her. His grin widen.

" What the hell are you staring at?" Scout asked.

" Your ass. Still fucking hot, Scout." Mac said.

" Well it's not for you anymore." She said as she finished taking the cover off her pan. She didn't even hear him coming up to her. She didn't know he was right behind her until he touched her hips, making her jump and turn around.

" What are you doing?" She asked quickly as she looked up at him. Mac brought his hand to her hair. He tucked some of it behind her ear.

" It's still the softest I have even felt." He said low.

" What is?" Scout almost whispered. Her heart was in her throat.

" Your hair." Mac said. He watched as she struggled to swallowed. " You and I were pretty great together." She nodded as she took a deep breath.

" Yeah, we were but that is in the past." She said.

" Doesn't have to be, you know. We could pick up where we left off." He said. Scout bit her lower lip and shook her head.

" No, we couldn't." She said, making him frown.

" Why the hell not?" He snapped. Scout shook her head and sighed. She forced herself to turn around and continued with their dinner.

" You know why." She said.

" For fuck sakes, Scout!" He snapped again as he turned and walked away. " Maybe I don't do that shit anymore, you thought of that?" He said as he sat down on her couch. Scout turned back around to look at him.

" Do you? Do you still sell Meth?" She asked. His mouth was tight as he stared at her floor. His jaw was moving back and forth. He was upset, she knew that look. He was pissed and not likely to talk. " I take that as a yes." She said as turned back around.

" What the hell do you know!" He snapped as he propelled himself up. He stormed past her coffee table and out of her front door. The door slammed behind him. Scout sighed and shook her head.

" And that is why we can never be a we again." She muttered to herself.

Mac stalked over to his truck and ripped the door open. He reached in and grabbed his cigarettes. He took one out and grabbed his lighter off the dashboard. He slammed his door shut, lighting up quickly. He was huffing and puffing as he watched her through her window. He was parked right in front of the window and beside her car.

" Stupid, fucking bitch." He muttered. He took a long drag, watching as she cut up their dinner. He shook his head and turned around.

What was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to be the one getting upset. He was supposed to be upsetting her, not the other way around. He ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and pushed the smoke from his body. His free hand came up and gripped the bed of his truck. He could do this, he could get himself under control. He sighed than turn it around. He shook his head as he stared hard at her back.

" Damn it." He whispered.

He still wanted her, still got hard just by looking at her and, if he let himself admit it, he still had strong feelings for her. He hadn't really gotten over their break up. He reached down and adjusted his dick. He scratched his balls, dropped his smoke and took a deep breath. He clutched his jaws together, moving his bottom jaw back and forth before he started towards her front door. Fuck this bitch. Fuck her and her beautiful face. How dare she make him feel...anything. He was still tightening his mouth when he opened her door. She needed to pay for what she did to him.

" I thought you left." Scout called out from the kitchen.

" Haven't ate yet, have I?" He tried not to snap at her. She walked out with a plate and a fork. She sighed as they met eyes.

" I'm sorry, Mac." She said finally. He grunted and started towards her. " It's just, breaking up with you was the hardest thing..."

" I don't give a shit. I just want to eat and leave." He said. He wouldn't meet her eyes as he took the plate from her. Scout didn't respond to him so he moved to her couch and sat down. Scout shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. She got her plate ready but stayed in the kitchen as she ate.

When Mac was done eating, he got up and walked towards her. He set his plate in her sink. He leaned his back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared hard into her back. A part of him wanted to come into her back, wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her against him. He wanted to know what she was so afaird of that she bought a dog and an alarm. He wanted to take care of what was bothering her. He wanted to press his lips against the back or side of her neck. His hands came down and gripped her counter. He was forcing himself to breath slowly as he remembered how she'd say his name in bed. She'd either whisper it or half moan/whimper it when she was cumming. He wanted to hear it again.

_" Ahhh, Mac..."_

He cleared his throat, making her shoulders stiffen up. He shook his head and reached down to grasp himself. He readjusted his dick again then shifted his hips around. He looked away and started rubbing his chin. Absentmindedly he was rubbing his dick as well. He drew in a deep breath and looked back at her.

" Thanks for dinner." He said. He dropped his hands from himself as she turned around.

" Thanks for hooking up the alarm." She said softly.

" You gonna figure out how to use it?" He asked. She nodded.

" Yeah." She said.

" I set your password as 0404." He let the date sink in for a few seconds. April 4 was the day they had their first date.

" Oh, okay." She said.

" You wanna tell me what's going on? Why you need this shit?" He asked. Scout shook her head.

" No." She said. Mac's jaws clasped together again. He was getting mad, she could tell. She expected him to blow up. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he spoke.

" Fair enough." He said, taking her by surprise. " You know where I live, wrote my number down so you can't lose it. When you're ready to talk, I'll listen." He said. Scout nodded. Mac started grinding his teeth together, waiting for her to crack. When she didn't he pushed away from her counter. He stood up straight and stared down at her. His eyes went to her perfect mouth.

The wonderful things she could do and had done to him with that sweet mouth. His breath slowed down as he remembered how she used to slide that warmness down his length. Her lips parted as if she knew what he was thinking about. Her breath came up short when his tongue came out and across his bottom lip. She had always been able to take his entire dick in her mouth. She had no gag reflex and proved it over and over again to him every time he came in her mouth. He took a step closer to her so he was almost against her. Scout's hands came up and took a hold of the counter behind her. He brought his right hand up and swept it through her hair.

" Mac." She whispered.

" Huh?" He asked. He leaned down and smirked when her eyes closed. She tilted her head up slightly. He lightly pressed his lips against her cheek. " Good night, Lil S." He whispered against her skin. He pulled away and left without looking back to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

Mac was laying in his bed with one hand under his head and his eyes shut. He was biting his bottom lip and breathing hard. His left hand was moving up and down his dick. He dug his heels into his mattress as he remembered how her hands would rub his thighs. Her small tongue would swirl around his head before she would slide down him.

" Ah, fuck." He groaned out. His stomach tighten. His balls started to pump. " Ah, fuck!" Her eyes were the darkest when she was turned on the most. Scout would stare up at him from between his legs, her eyes sparkling while she mouth fucked the hell out of him. " Ah...ffffuuuucccckkkk!" He moaned out as he started to cum on the towel across his stomach. He pumped his hand faster while his orgasm pushed through his body.

When he started to relax, he had to swallow hard. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was sweating. His chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He had stayed hard after he left Scout's place. He barely made it home before he was touching himself, stroking his way to heaven. Fucking Scout. Why did she always have to get under his skin?

XXXXXX

Scout was laying in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She had set the alarm, made sure everything was locked up tight, then she and Gabe had crawled into her bed. He was fast asleep, snoring loudly while she stroked his back. Her fingers gliding along his yellow fur. Scout sighed and shook her head. She looked over her night stand. Her phone was sitting on top of it. She bit down on her lip a second before she snatched it up. She pulled up Mac's number. She shook her head and set it down on her chest. She picked up again. She just wanted to say thanks, right? And there was nothing wrong with that.

' Hey, thanks for installing my alarm.' She sent him before she lost her nerve.

' No problem. Ready to talk?' He sent back almost right away. She let out a breath she had been holding. He wouldn't text her back if he was with a girl, right?

' Nothing to talk about it.' She sent.

' Even through texts I know you're lying. I know you well, Scout.' She brought the phone down to rest against her chest. She shook her head and stared at her ceiling for a few minutes before she brought it back up.

' Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you.' She said.

' Nice deflecting.' Mac texted.

' Learned it from the best.' Scout texted with a smile.

' I never deflected or lied to you. You asked me, I told you.' She closed her eyes and shook her head again. He was right. He never lied to her, he just omitted major parts of himself.

' Good night, Mac.'

' Good night, Lil S.'

XXXXXX

Scout was mixing drinks the next night when Mac walked in with a group of his friends. His friends went to the bar were Walter waited on them. Mac strolled over to her. He slipped into the bar stool across from her. She glanced up at him then back at her drinks. He looked away and started rubbing his goatee. He shook his head then looked back at her. He dropped his arms to the counter and clasped his hands together.

" I want to take you out, like on a date." He said. Scout closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly then looked at him.

" I don't think that's a good idea." She said. She set the tumbler down then grabbed a few shot glasses.

" Why not? You know you still have something for me, I still got something for you. I just think we owe it to ourselves to sort those things out." Mac said. Scout turned around and grabbed a tray then faced him again. She didn't say anything as she set the shot glasses on it. Mac reached forward and took a hold of her wrist, freezing her movements. She swallowed hard but didn't look up at him. " Scout, I'm asking you to go on a date with me, please." It was the please that got her and he knew it. Mac didn't say please. She raised her eyes to his. He started rubbing her wrist with his fingers, making her swallowed hard again. She rubbed her lips together slowly, drawing his eyes. He cleared his throat and shifted his hips.

" What about the blond?" She asked. His eyes shifted up to her face.

" What blond?" He asked.

" The blond I saw you here with. The one you were dancing with and left with." Scout said. Mac shook his head and took his hand from her. He started rubbing his chin as he looked away.

" I didn't fuck her." He said. When she didn't respond, he looked back at her. He leaned towards her. "Look, I only danced with her and left here with her to make you jealous. As soon as we got outside though, I told her I didn't want her. I didn't fuck her and I didn't kiss her." She was a little taken back by how honest he was being.

" Did she blow you?" Scout knew his tricks. She knew what type of guy he had been before they started dating. She had heard about what he used to do. Old Mac would have had no problem tricking girls into blowing him in his truck.

" No." He admitted. " No sex, no hand job, no blow job, no kissing. Look, I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend again, I'm not asking you to move in with me. I just want to take you out on a date. Like I said, I think we owe it to ourselves to figure out these left over feelings. Maybe we decide there is nothing there. Maybe we decide we aren't done, either way, we will know." Scout's shoulders dropped a little and he could almost see her folding.

" Let me think about it." She said. That should piss him off but he just nodded.

" I'll be over by the pool tables. You think about it and let me know, alright?" He said gently, again taking her by surprise. He reached forward and took a hold of her forearm. He started rubbing it. " Let me know." Scout nodded slowly.

He squeezed her then walked away. She shook her head as she watched him. He still walked with that slight sway he used to have. Mac walked like he owned the room and he knew it. He almost stalked around. Sometimes he reminded her of a caged, angry animal that was ready to pounce. He moved through a room, expecting everyone to get out of his way and normally, they did. She sighed and picked up her tray.

Mac was grinning as he joined his friends. He grabbed a cue stick and leaned on it while he waiting for his turn. He had set the stage and all he had to play with things a little. He just needed to fine tune things a bit and she would be putty in his hands. She was really considering going on a date with him, he could see that. He'd take her out, woo her again then crush her into a million pieces.

" What's going on, man? You trying to date Scout again?" Shane asked. Mac shook his head.

" Hell no. Just trying to get fucked, that's all." Mac said.

" But why her? You know you could get any of these girls in bed." Shane said.

" I know. I have had most of these girls. What do you want me to say? Scout's mouth is amazing and that shit between her legs..." Mac whistled low, making Shane laugh. " stellar. Best pussy I ever had. Hey, maybe I'll let you take a crack at her."

After a while, Mac decided he needed a drink. He put up his cue stick and started back towards the bar. Scout was over by an empty table, wiping it down. Walter was behind the bar but Mac didn't go to him. He strolled up to Scout without her knowing. His smile was cocky and one sided. He knew just what to do to get under her skin. When he reached her, he placed his hand against her lower back, making her jump and look at him.

" Hey, Baby. I need to open a tab." He said. He took note of her blushing cheeks as she looked back to the table.

" Walter's up there." Scout said.

" Yeah, I see that but I wanted to ask you to do it." He said. She was quickly wiping down the table.

" Why?" Scout asked. Mac laughed as he squeezed her back.

" Okay, maybe I just wanted an excuse to talk to you." He said. He patted her then pulled away from her. She grabbed her rag and turned back towards the bar. Mac grinned and started after her.

" What do you want?" Scout asked as she walked.

" Same as always, Baby. You know what I like." He said. Scout looked at him and shook her head. Mac laughed. " What?" She shook her head and opened the cooler under the bar.

" Nothing." She said. He leaned against the counter again.

" Well you do. You know my tastes...and my body...better then anyone." He said. She shook her head again and set his Bud on the counter. He winked at her and handed over his credit card. " Thanks, Baby." He said. He picked up his beer and walked away.

He worked her over hard throughout the night. She'd caught him staring at her and every time she did, Mac would wink at her and smile. She hated the blush that crept over her every time. He'd come up to the bar when he needed another beer. He'd talk to her and make an excuse to touch her hand or wrist. If she was on the floor, cleaning up or bring out drinks, he always hurried over to her so he could walk her back. Her heart was betraying her and betraying her fast. By the end of the night, her mind was made up.

" Hey Baby, I need to go. I want to cash out." He said. She nodded and moved to the computer. Quickly she closed his tab then grabbed his card and receipt. Scout brought it over to him and set it down with her heart in her throat. He put his card away then started to sign his name. " Have you decided?" He asked.

" If I say no you're just going to keep asking me, aren't you?" Scout asked. Mac smiled and laughed slightly.

" Yeah, Babe, I am." He said when he finished up. He slid the receipt and pen back over to her.

" Then I guess I really have no choice." She said.

" You working tomorrow night?" Mac asked. Scout shook her head, making him grin. " Good. I'll be by around 6, alright?" She sighed but nodded.

" Alright." Scout said. Mac pushed himself up on the bar slightly. He hitched his head to the side quickly. Scout tried not to smile as she moved closer to him.

" Thanks, Babe." He said softly before placing a kiss against her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! How do you like Mac so far? I'm trying to make him sweet and loving around her but I'm hoping his nastiness is coming through in his private thoughts and interaction with his friends.*_

" What the hell am I doing?" Scout asked as she pulled up to her place. The last thing she needed was to get involved with Mac again. As she opened her car door, her phone started ringing. She dug it out of her pocket and sighed when she saw it was Mac. She bit her lip. ' Don't answer it, don't answer it.'

" Hello?" Her voice was the same as always, soft and smooth. He laid back in his bed and put his right hand behind his head.

" Hey, Baby. Make home, alright?" He asked as he stared at his ceiling.

" Yep." Scout said. He heard her keys moving around.

" Everything look alright?" Mac asked.

" I think so." She said. It took a few minutes before he heard her new dog bark. " Hi buddy!" She said. He heard the alarm system beeping.

" Babe, the alarm. You only have ten seconds before it goes off." He reminded her.

" Oh yeah!" She said. Scout shut the front door then punched in the code.

" Look around while I'm on the phone with you that way, if you need something or if someone is there, I'll know and I'll come right over." Mac said.

" Yeah, alright." She said. She quickly locked up the front door then started looking around the apartment. He listened to the closet door open the close. He listened as she walked around, imaging her moving down her hallway.

" Clear so far." Scout said. A few more seconds went by before she spoke again. " Yep, everything is good."

" Good. What are you going to do now?" Mac asked.

" Ah, getting ready for bed." Scout said as she sat down on her bed. Gabe jumped up and settled into the middle of her bed. Mac groaned.

" Damn, are you getting naked while you're on the phone with me?" He asked as he closed his eyes. Her laugh moved through him, making him grin.

" No." She said. She kicked off her shoes.

" Can you just tell me you are?" He asked as he undid the zipper of his jeans. Scout laughed again.

" No, you pervert." She said.

" Come on, Babe. You know how much I love your naked body." Mac said.

" I need to go." Scout said.

" I'm sure you do. All you have to do is ask and I'll make you go, make you go so hard you won't be able to move. I'd even come over right now if you wanted." He said.

" I'm sure you would." She said softly.

" Listen, go reset your alarm before you forget." He said.

" Oh yeah!" Scout said as she stood up. She sighed and started towards the front door. " I really should go, I'm tired."

" I'd make you even more tired." Mac offered. Scout's laugh made him smile.

" I will see you tomorrow." She said.

" Alright, Baby. Remember, if you get scared or need me or if you think someone is trying to break in, I'm a phone call away." He said.

" Thanks, Mac." She said as he heard the beeping from the alarm.

" No problem. I will call you tomorrow." He said.

" Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Mac." She said.

" Goodnight, Scout." He said.

He clicked his phone off and set it beside him on the bed. Mac closed his eyes and shimmed out of his jeans and boxers. He grabbed his towel and placed it over his stomach and chest. He sighed as he grasped himself. He used his free hand to pick up the picture he had pulled out of his box. It was of Scout laying in his bed. He had stood up on the bed then he took the picture. He had planted his legs on either side of her. She smiled up at him and covered her nipples with her fingers. He had a clear shot of her face, her chest and her stomach.

His right hand held the picture above him with his left hand went to work. Using her as his jack off material always got him off hard, harder then using anything else. Porn didn't do it as good and thinking about girls didn't get it done. It never mattered if he started thinking about other girls, their faces and bodies always changed to hers.

Mac brought the picture down to his chest and closed his eyes. His tongue darted out and over his lips.

XXXXXX

_Scout slammed the door shut behind her. She was panting as she raced through the living room and into the kitchen. She ran through the back bedroom and into the bathroom. Once again she slammed the door shut. In a slight panic, Scout looked around for a place to hide. She whined, realizing the only place to hide was the bath tub. She climbed in and yanked the curtain shut. She tried to make herself as small as she could._

_She heard him coming, walking slowly through the house. She clamped her hand over her mouth and held her breath. His steps were heavy as they moved through the bedroom. Slowly the bathroom door was being pushed open. Her chest hurt with the need to breath. His body was framed from the light shining behind him. He grunted and started forward. Before she knew what was happening, the curtain was ripped out. She jumped and cried out._

_" Found you." He said. She shook her head and stood up with her hands on her hips._

_" That's not fair, Mac!" Scout protested. " You gave me five seconds to hide, five!" He smiled. _

_" You agreed to the time frame when you agreed to the deal and the deal was, if I didn't find you in ten minutes I'd go down on you until you came. If I did find you, you'd strip for me. I found you now get out of that tub, strip off those clothes." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him._

_" No." She said. Mac grinned. He tugged himself down, putting his shoulder into her stomach quickly. He lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder, making her yelp in surprise. " Put me down!" She yelled. Mac turned and quickly moved to their bedroom._

_" You are going to strip for me nice and slow then fuck me stupid." He said, setting her down. He turned and sat on their bed while she stood in front of him. " Come on. I want to see that hot ass body of yours." _

_" Why should I?" She asked._

_" Because I want it and I'm hard as fuck." He said with a smirk. He grabbed his dick through his pants and shook it at her. " Come on, Baby. He wants in that hot wetness of yours. He wants to feel himself wrapped up tight inside you." Scout started to smile. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to raise it. " Oh fuck yeah." He said softly._

_Scout pulled her shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He had moved his hands to his sides and was gripping their bed. She backed up until her back came to the wall. She kicked off her shoes and brought her hands to the button of her jeans. She undid it, watching the excitement on her boyfriend's face. Moving slowly, she pushed her jeans down and stepped out of them. His tongue darted out like it did when he was excited. _

_" Take off your bra." He ordered, his voice low. She smiled but did what he asked. She covered her breasts with her arm as she tossed her bra to him. " I wanna see them." He said. Scout smiled and shook her head no. " Scout, I want to see your tits." Scout just smiled. She brought her free hand up to her mouth. She slipped one finger into her mouth, making him groan loudly. She brought her finger out of her mouth and let it slid down her body. His eyes were hungry for her. Her hand moved into her black, lacy panties, making his mouth drop open. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back._

_She moaned as she touched herself._

_" Fuckin shit that's so hot." He breathed out. Scout smiled as she slipped her finger inside of her. He sank to his knees and crawled over to her. " Keep touching yourself." He ordered. He grabbed her panties and pulled them down. " Keep going, Babe." He picked up her right leg and pulled her panties up. He set it down then picked up her left leg. He pulled them completely off and tossed them away. She started to take her hand away from herself but he grabbed her wrist. " Keep fingering yourself." He said._

_He brought his mouth to her and flicked his tongue out, lightly licking her little button. She moaned, her other hand coming down to his head. He brought his hand to her and opened her more to him. His tongue slid out and flatten against her. He knew this was how it was going to go. He knew his face was going to be buried into her. He loved taking her with his mouth._

_" Mac..." She whispered._

_" Speed up your finger." His lips brushed against her as he spoke. He didn't wait to see if she listen to him. He brought her into his mouth again. He started humming, knowing what that did to her. She squeezed his shoulder and moaned out. Mac's eyes were closed and let his tongue tease her. He licked and sucked her, creating the most amazing sensations to move through her._

_Her hand suddenly pulled away from her. She pushed him as hard as she could. Mac grinned as he fell back. She made quick work of his jeans, pulling them down only to his knees. She shoved her hand into his boxers and yanked him out. She moved to his lap and almost slammed herself down on top of him. He gripped her hips as she started riding him right away. _

_" Oh yeah, Baby, fuck me hard!" He called out. Her right hand came up and grabbed his left shoulder. Her other hand was on his chest. She was rocking her hips fast and hard on him. His own thrusts matched hers. " Harder!" He ordered. Scout adjusted herself according. " Oh shit yeah! I love it when you fuck me like this!" He arched his back and closed his eyes as his head fell back. He barely heard her orgasm over his._

XXXXXX

He started cumming all over his towel and hand. His head was off his bed, his chin tugged into his chest and he was panting. His body was jerking with the force of the orgasm. Yeah, that was a good memory of them. It was one of his favorites and always promised him a massive orgasm when he called upon it. Scout had a sex drive like a man. She craved it and let him do whatever he wanted to her as long as she was getting off. She had been his perfect match in bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review!*_

' What the fuck am I doing?' Scout asked herself again as she rode in Mac's truck the next night. She had been nervous the entire day and had counted down the hours until their date. She had changed her clothes three times before she decided on jeans and a black tank top. She had straighten her hair and was wearing it down.

" So where are we going?" She asked as she looked at him. Mac smiled.

" It's a surprise." He said. Scout looked away and tried not to smile.

She wasn't surprised when he pulled up to the canyons. It had always been one of his favorite places to go. But she was surprised to see a blanket spread out on the ground and a basket sitting in the middle of it. She swallowed her heart back down into her throat. He had planned a picnic for them. The whole two years they had been together she had tried to get him to go on a picnic with her but he had always refused. She closed her eyes.

' Why is he doing this to me?' She asked herself.

When he stopped the truck, and turned it off, they both got out and walked around the front of it. Mac reached out and took a hold of her forearm. He pulled her close to him as they walked. She was tense. He could feel it. She was tense and she was nervous. Mac wasn't, he was confident. He was sure he could win her over and get her in his bed. He was going to fuck her a few times, make sure she completely fell for him again, then he was going to bury her. He had it all planned out. He'd get her to agree to live with him again and she gave up her apartment and started moving things in, then he was going to let her walk in on him with another girl. He was going to have the girl on the couch and he was either going be letting the girl ride him or he was going to let Scout see him eating her out. He even had the girl picked out. He almost laughed out loud at his plan.

" So I didn't make our dinner. I bought it but I did pack it up myself." He said once they reached the blanket. Scout smiled as they both sat down. Mac reached forward and opened the basket. " So tell me more about New York." He glanced to his right as she completely tensed up. He narrowed his eyes. Whatever she was scared of, it was coming from New York.

" What is there to say?" She asked.

" A lot. I have never been there. Tell me what it's like, tell me about your friends, where you were living, working, everything." He said as he handed her the grilled chicken salad he had got for her.

" Well, I lived in Manhattan in a tiny loft apartment. I worked at a gay bar." Mac stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

" A gay bar? Do you have something to tell me?" He asked, making her laugh.

" No." She said. He smiled and went back to the basket to get out his dinner.

" You sure? I know how much you like getting ate out." He said.

" Mac!" She said as she blushed. It was his turn to laugh.

" What? Maybe you decided to hit up a girl, I didn't know." He said as he pulled out his hamburger.

" I'm not gay. I didn't hit up any girls." She said, looking at her salad.

" Did you have a boyfriend?" He wasn't looking at her when he asked it. He wasn't sure why he was even asking. It didn't matter.

" I dated but nothing that lasted more than six months." She said. She was opening her salad.

" Just didn't meet anyone you liked?" Mac asked. Both were suddenly not able to meet each other eyes.

" I guess not." She said. " What about you? You haven't met anyone?" She asked slowly. Mac laughed. Before he met her and after they broke up, he had fucked more then half the girls in town. He never cheated on her but if they started dating again, he planned on cheating as much as he could.

" No. You kind of fucked me bad for a while." He said without thinking. Scout sighed and looked at him then.

" I'm sorry." She said. Mac looked at her. The sun was starting to set and it made her skin glow. He frowned and looked away. Scout knew he was getting uncomfortable and turned her attention to her dinner. They were quiet for a while before he spoke again.

" I went to Walter about two weeks after you left. I wanted to know were you where but he won't tell me." That was true. He had been pissed at Walter. He had screamed and paced through the bar. He had threaten the old man but still hadn't gotten anything out of him.

" And if he had told you?" Mac looked out over the desert.

" I would have went there." He admitted. ' And ruined your fucking life like you ruined mine.' He added silently. There was a lump in Scout's throat again. She sighed as she stirred the dressing into her salad. ' And beat any guy's ass you were with.' He tried not to add. " You wanna tell me why you came back?" He asked after a while.

" Things just didn't work out." Scout said.

Quietly they ate together, both in their own worlds. He had pulled out the flashlights he had brought and turned them on. He set them in the middle of the two of them. When they were done eating, he cleaned up their stuff then moved the basket off the blanket. Both laid down, making sure their heads were resting together. Both had their hands resting on their stomachs.

" Did you like it there at least?" Mac asked.

" I did. It was so different from here and I needed the change." She said.

He looked at her which made her look at him. His eyes were moving around her face slowly. He reached his left hand out and stroked her cheek. Scout wanted to pull away, wanted to tell him not to touch her but she didn't say anything. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck. He pulled her head towards him as he moved at the same time. He rolled to his right side while she stayed on her back.

Scout's eyes closed a second before Mac's lips touched her. His hand traveled up her neck and planted it's self into her hair as he tilted his head to kiss her better. Scout's stomach dropped as her lips started to burn under his. She parted her lips and let his tongue slide into her mouth and take over. Twisting, untwisting, slipping, sliding and tasting.

To her completely embarrassment, she moaned into his mouth. Her hands started working without her control. She took a hold of his shirt and Mac took it for what it was. He moved swiftly so he was on top of her. He was thrusting slowing against her, letting her feel how she was affected him. She tasted the same to him, like honeysuckle. He pulled away slightly, giving her a closed mouth kiss before he opened his mouth again. His tongue guided hers into a rhythm of twisting, rubbing, pulling back then pushing in. Her hips were started to move. He kissed the side of her mouth then along her jaw line to her neck. His left hand went to her shirt. She was starting to breath heavy and he was sure if he slipped his finger inside her, she'd be wet and hot for him. His hand touched the waist of her pants. He was teasing her as he let his fingertips lightly glide across her skin. He wanted her so bad his dick was aching but now was not the time.

" I'm sorry." Mac said as he pulled his head away from her neck. He rested his forehead against hers.

" For what?" She whispered.

" I shouldn't be all over you." He said. He pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees. He let his hands travel down her legs to her thighs then he brought them back up towards him. Her lips were parted and slightly swollen. Her cheeks were flushed. Now for the kicker. " It's just..." He sighed as he continued to rub her legs. " I'm not over you, Scout." He said as he met her eyes. " I know I'm not. I never moved on, not really. If you wanted too, I would move you back in with me in a heartbeat."

" Mac," She started in a shock voice. ' Hell, yeah! I got her!' He cheered to himself.

" I know what I did was wrong, alright? Now it takes a strong man to admit that and I wasn't that strong before. Being without you has taught me a lot. I regret shit, I regret letting you drive away from me." Truth, he didn't want to admit it to himself, but it was. " I told you at the diner, I'm not making Meth now." Half truth. Technically he wasn't. He was sitting on the blanket with her. Now if once he dropped her off for the night, who knew what he would be doing. " Being without you wrecked me." Completely and totally true.

" I don't know what to say." Scout admitted.

" All I want to know is if I have an shot. Do I have a chance to make this right? We can go as slow as you want or as fast as you want." The faster the better. " I never wanted something so bad in my life." True. Inside he wanted to be with her, bad. He wanted her back in his life but his pride was stopping him from admitting it. He wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him. She all but ripped out his heart and he wanted to do the same to her.

" I haven't stopped thinking about you." She said. He nodded. " Do you really want to try this again?" 'Mine!' His brain was shouting.

" Yeah, Babe, I do." Mac said. He was getting excited knowing she was just thinking about it. But that excitement was just because he going to hurt her, right? " I want this more then anything."

" I think," She paused. " we need to take it slow then. I need to know that I can trust you again, that you're different now." He was different. He didn't have to beat anyone's ass anymore because everyone paid on time. They were to scared not too, so yeah, he was different.

" So you're willingly to do this then?" He said

' What the hell am I doing? I'm so fucking weak.' She yelled to herself. She found herself nodding and he was grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! *_

Scout's mind was reeling. A part of her wanted to tell him to leave, another part wanted him to carry her to her bedroom. The part between her legs wanted him to drive her crazy in the way only Mac could. As it was, she was pressed against her front door with his hands deep in her hair. Her hands were at his sides and they were making out fast, hard, and hot. His tongue was moving against her while his hips were gently thrusting against her.

He moved his head slowly from one side to another as he pulled his tongue back. Their lips partly closed only to open again. Her tongue met his in the middle. He guided it into his mouth were he started to sucked it. He felt her knees started to give so he pressed himself against her harder. She was making soft noises he could barely hear over his own heart beat. No one had ever before or after her, turned him on as much as she did. All he could think about was getting her undressed and under him or above him.

His mouth broke away from hers to start kissing down to her neck. He let his hands travel down her shoulders, her arms, and finally to her hips were he grasped a hold of her tightly. Her hands went into his hair. Her fingers spread out through his hair and scraped along his scalp. He groaned, pushing the sound through her skin and down her body. She needed to end it, she needed to push him away. Part of her wanted too. They had just decided to try it again so the last thing she needed to do was to fall in bed with him but her body was betraying her. Stupid bitch. Every nerve in her body wanted what she knew he could give her, wanted the feelings she knew he would give her. As if sensing her inner war, Mac pulled away.

" I better go." His voice was low and gruff. Scout's eyes fluttered open.

" What?" She asked. He smirked at the unfocused look in her eyes. Her lips were slightly swollen from his and her neck was red from his goatee brushing against it.

" I need to go. If I don't go now, I'm going to rip your clothes off and fuck you against the door." Mac said. Scout closed her eyes and sighed. She put her head back against the door. She won't mind being fucked against the door.

" Yeah, you're right." She agreed. She felt his hands come to either side of her face and tilt her head down. He brought his forehead to hers.

" You want me to go in and check the apartment for you?" He breathed. Scout bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head.

" No, that's okay." She said. Mac sighed but pulled away from her and smiled.

" I'm glad you're giving me another shot." He said, surprisingly, he was being honest. He pushed that thought away quickly.

" Don't make me regret this, please." Scout said softly.

" Don't worry, Baby. I'm going to handle this right." He promised. She nodded as his hands slipped down to her shoulders, her arms, her wrists, then her hands. " Why don't I come over for lunch tomorrow?" He offered. Scout half sighed, half whined.

" Okay." She said. Mac smiled. He brought his hand to her lips and gently swept his thumb across her bottom lip.

" I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He dipped his head and gave her an innocent, closed mouth kiss.

Scout walked into her apartment and closed the door. She reset the alarm then allowed the evening to sink in. She patted her dog on the head then quickly moved through the apartment, checking closets, rooms, under the bed, and darken corners. Her mouth tingled from him and her body was completely alive. Her heart was racing.

" How the hell can he still do that to me?" She wondered out loud. She moved to her dresser as their talk replayed over and over again in her mind. She pulled opened the dresser when Gabe jumped onto her bed. " What do you think, Gabe? Do you think I should be doing this? Can I trust him?"

XXXXXX

Mac laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling. He was hard, so hard it almost hurt. Step one of his plan had gone over well, actually went easier than he thought it was going to go. His fingers drummed his chest as he thought. He was going to start seducing her and that wasn't going to take long. He could tell. She was already melting against him. He was going to get her in bed a few times, convince her he still loved her then watch as her world fell down around her. He smiled as his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and grinned when he saw she was texting him.

' Thank you for tonight.' She sent him.

' Thank you for giving us another change.' He sent back.

XXXXXX

Mac was wiping his hands off on his shop rag when he looked out to the parking lot the next day. He was surprised when Scout's car pull up. He started to smile before he stopped himself. He tugged the rag into his back pocket and started jogging out to her. She was smiling as she shut off her car. He reached her car at the same time she opened the door. He took a hold of it and reached his hand down to her. Scout found herself giggling as she let him take her hand and pull her up.

" What are you doing here?" He asked. She stood up and shrugged.

" You said you wanted to have lunch." She said. Mac dipped his head and kissed her quickly.

" I was gonna come to you." He said as he pulled away. Scout shrugged.

" I just thought this might be nice." She said.

" Hey Scout!" Shane called out as he waved from the door to the garage. " Nice to see you again." Mac frowned as he looked at his friend.

" Hey Shane." Scout said as she waved back to him. " Wow, he's still here?" She asked as she looked back at Mac.

" Yeah, ah, let's go. I don't need to be here for an hour. I'll ride with you to your place." He said.

" But I brought stuff." Scout protested as he gently pushed her towards her car.

" And it's dirty here, Babe." Mac said.

Truth was, he didn't want to answer any questions from Shane and he didn't want Shane to say something stupid to her. Shane wasn't the brightest person and might screw his plan up. Mac made a cut throat motion to Shane as he walked in front of her car. Shane just grinned and at waved to them. Mac's mouth tighten and he shook his head. He hadn't meant to get that excited about seeing her and knew his friend had seen the stupid smile he had.

By the time they got back to her place, Mac was pissed. How the hell could she still do that to him? He was frowning deeply as he thought. Only Scout had been able to make him smile that big, only Scout could make his stomach start doing flips inside him. And the bitch was doing it again. He just needed to get laid, that's what he told himself. If he could drown himself inside some girl he could get his head on straight again.

Without a word, he followed Scout inside her apartment, hell bent on getting laid after work. He knew she wouldn't do it. She wanted to take things slow so there was no way she would fall into bed him again so soon. Scout shut off the alarm and greeted her dog. He watched as she started moving through her apartment, checking the closet, then walking down the hallway quickly. She looked into the bathroom then disappeared in her room for a second. Mac put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to his left leg.

" Scout, that the hell is going on with you?" He called out.

" Nothing." She said. Mac shook his head and started towards her.

" That's bullshit." She laughed as she came out of her room.

" Come on, let's eat." She said. She placed her hands on his biceps and started pushing him backwards.

" I want to know what's bothering you." Mac said as he walked backwards. His hands came up to her hips.

" Nothing is bothering me." She said. When they reached her living room, she let him go and moved to her coffee table. She picked up the bag with their lunch in it.

" I know you, Scout. Something is scaring you. You got an alarm, you have a dog, you check your closet and shit every time you come home..."

" How do you know what I do when I get home?" Scout asked suddenly.

' Shit.' Mac thought. Good thing he could think quickly.

" Because I have watched you do both times I have been in here." He said. Scout smiled and relaxed. She went into the kitchen to get their stuff ready.

" I'm fine." She said.

" Scout." Mac started. He moved to the kitchen and placed his hands on either side of the doorway. He slid them up to take a hold of the top of the entry way.

" Mac." She said without looking at him. Mac leaned in.

" Scout." He said again. Scout sighed and closed her eyes. He frowned and dropped his arms. He came into the kitchen. He reached out and gently ran the tips of the fingers of his right hand down her arm. " Scout, open up to me, please." He said softly. She shook her head and opened her eyes. She looked at him and he could see the struggle behind her eyes. He took a hold of her forearm and pulled her too him. Her arms went around his sides and came to rest against his lower back. Her head went into his chest and she sighed. Mac rested his head on the top of her head. " What happen to you, Baby?"

" I don't want to talk about it." She said softly. He frowned and started rubbing his chin against the top of her head. His anger was peaking again. If someone put their hands on her he was going to hunt them down and kill them.

" Did someone touch you?" He asked. She shook her head and he closed his eyes as relief swept through him. " No one put their hands on you?" He asked. She shook her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head before he could stop himself. No one puts their hands on his woman. But still, something happen that scared the shit out of her and he wanted to know what.

' What the hell do I care?' He asked himself. He shook himself and quickly pulled away from her. Scout frowned as she looked at him in confusion.

" Starving." Mac said as he turned away from her.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review!*_

A week into their new found relationship found Mac completely sexually frustrated. He had made up his mind a few times to get laid or at least get a blow job from some of the easy girls in town, but every time he got in his truck to go to their house or pick his phone to call one of them, Scout would flow through him and he would feel guilty. He was angry with himself and almost angry with her. That was why he decided to push her to move things along a little faster.

He had come over to her house for dinner and pretended to be watching TV while she cooked but he was really trying to get himself under control. He was sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. He was wring his hands together, looking from her to the TV. He frowned and messed his eyebrows together. He keep looking fro her to the TV. He'd sit forward then back again. Finally, he made up his mind.

Scout had just put their pasta in a bowl and was stirring in the butter when his hands came around her waist. She smiled at the same time his lips came down onto her neck. His hands started rubbing her sides as his mouth sucked in her skin. Scout's eyes went closed. He started gently sucking against her. Scout tighten her hold on bowl and moaned without thinking. Mac slipped his left hand around to her jeans. He made quick work of her button.

" What are you doing?" Scout asked as she grabbed his hand.

" Just let me touch you." He whispered before he started his assault on her neck again.

' Stop him.' Her mind said. She listened as he undid her zipper.

' Shut up!' Her body yelled. His hand slipped into her jeans but stayed outside of her panties. He kept his hand in a light fist as he started rubbing against her core. His hips were swaying back and forth against her ass.

" Mac..." Her voice faded off. Mac brought his mouth to her left ear.

" Just enjoy it, Baby." He whispered. He kissed down the side of her face to her neck as she moaned. He kept his knuckles brushing back and forth, loving the feel of her wetness as it came through her panties. He kissed his way back up her face to her ear. " You're so wet." His breath was hot against her skin.

Scout's head dropped down and she pushed her ass into him more. Her hips were moving back and forth as she moaned. She whimpered when he sped up his hand. His knuckles brushing against the most sensitive part of her. He knew just how to touch her to drive her insane. Scout's eyes were closed and electricity was rushing through her body.

" Mac, you have to stop..." She said, her words in a loud moan. Their hips were still moving against each other.

" I want you to cum for me." He growled out. He gently moved her panties to the side.

Scout bent over with her arms on the counter and cried out when he slipped his finger inside her. He pushed up her shirt, letting his free hand spray across her lower back. He wanted her so bad it was killing him. He wanted to whip her around and take her right there in the kitchen but this was for her. Apart of him was doing it just to move his seduction of her along, but the biggest part of him, the part he was trying hard to ignore, was doing it for her, to help her relax. She had been so tense, so nervous, so scared of something he still didn't know about, he just wanted her to relax.

" Don't stop!" She whimpered out. He bent over to whisper into her ear.

" Not on you life, Baby. You're so wet and hot and it's all for me." Mac whispered. That was it, that was all she needed to hear.

Her orgasm burst through her body quickly. It rushed down her legs and up her torso, making her knees buckle. He slipped his right arm around her waist to hold her against him. He continued to move his hips against her ass, loving the sound of her cumming. He loved how her inner walls contracted and relaxed against his finger. He was rubbing the spot inside her that trembled at the same time he rubbed the top of her. She was moaning and whimpering.

He didn't slow his pace down until he felt the orgasm start to fade. Her moaning was dying down and her breathing was coming out sharp and hard. He kissed the side of her head. Mac pulled away from her, leaving her against the counter. He brought his finger up and stuck it into his mouth. At the sucking sound, Scout turned around. Mac was pulling his finger back out of his mouth.

" What?" He asked.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" I love the way you taste, always have. Dinner ready?" He asked before he walked out.

Scout shook her head and quickly did up her pants. Her heart was racing. He sat down on the couch and put his legs up on her coffee table. She watched him in disbelief. Mac put both arms around the back of the couch. He looked completely casual and relax. He was acting like he hadn't just giving her the best hand manipulated orgasm she had had in the past five years. He was acting like he hadn't just sucked her wetness off his finger. He glanced over to her.

" Is it ready?" He asked again. Slowly she nodded her head. He smiled and nodded. " Then let's eat, Baby. I'm starving." She shook her head but moved to grabbed their plates.

" You're always starving." She muttered as she started plating their dinner. He nodded and looked back to the TV.

" You're a good cook, Scout. You always have been." He dropped his legs to the floor and moved over. He patted the spot beside him. " Come on, let's eat."

XXXXXX

The next night Scout worked the early shift. Mac came in and asked her to come over to his place. He had plans. He was going to go down on her until she came. Since he had fingered her to completion the night before, she had spent the day texting him so he knew he was roping her in quickly. He figured if he went down on her, it would only pull her closer to him. It was a good thing he knew her body as well as his own. He knew just where to touch her. Scout was going to go home and change then head over to his place. He would then bring her to their old room and start his assault. He had set his room up just perfect. He had bought some frames and threw some of their pictures in them so it would look like he had kept them up. He also put the blanket on the bed that she had bought.

He had been home for about an hour when he heard her car rushing down his dirt driveway. Mac frowned and got up. What the hell was she in a rush for? He went to the front door and opened it. He came outside with his hands on his hips. She driving so fast that when she slammed on the brakes, her back end fishtailed. His frown deepen when he noticed she was crying. She threw her car into park and shut it off. Mac came forward as she opened the door. Her sobs were loud and uncontrollable.

" What the hell is going on?" Mac yelled out.

" I'm in trouble!" She sobbed.

" What? Why?" He asked. She grabbed her bag and slammed her car door. She was shaking and sobbing so hard she was hiccupping. Mac grabbed her and yanked her to him. His arms were wrapped around her neck. " Calm down, Scout." He said. She took a hold of his sides. " Come on, let's go in and you are going to tell me what the fuck is going on." Scout let Mac led her towards his house. They walked in and he shut the door.

" Lock the door, please!" She asked quickly when she pulled away. Mac frowned but did what she asked. She dropped her bag on his coffee table then moved to his windows. Mac watched as she started closing his shades.

" Scout." Mac said. But she ignored him. She moved to each of his windows, looking outside before she closed up the shades. He followed after her as she hurried into the kitchen where he had one window over his sink. " Scout, what the hell is going on?" She looked out the window before shutting the shade there. She was still sobbing when she turned away. She went into his room and over to the the far window. Her hands were shaking as she looked outside. She pulled the shade shut then she faced him and covered her face as she cried. Mac didn't know what to do. Scout was not this girl, she was not a crier or a whiner. The only time in their relationship he had seen her cry was when she packed up her clothes and walked out of his life. She rubbed her hands down her face and finally met his eyes.

" They found me." She said softly.

" Who?" Mac asked. She hurried past him and out of the bedroom. Mac shook his head but turned around and followed after her. " You're starting to freak me the fuck out." He said as they moved through the kitchen. She snatched her bag off the table and opened it out. " Scout, you have to stop. You need to open up to me right now. I need to know what he fuck is going on." She took out large piece of paper that still had a knife in it. " The fuck?" He asked as he came forward and took it from her.

' Found you.' It said in big, red letters. His frown deepen as he looked back at her. She wasn't sobbing anymore but her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red rimmed.

" It was sticking in my door at my apartment." She said.

" Who found you?"

" The reason I left New York." She said softly.

" You told me no one was hurting you." He said. " I asked you if anyone touched you and you said no." She nodded.

" They didn't hurt me. They hurt someone else and I saw it by accident." Scout said.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review!*_

_Scout had just left the club she had been hanging out with her friends. She had her arm looped with Tim's arm as they walked down the empty sidewalk alone. It had been Tim's turn to pick out the club and of course, he had picked out a gay bar. He had just come out to their friends and they were trying to support him. _

_They had had to park her car three blocks away from the club because it was so popular. They were talking quietly together and laughing. It was around two in the morning and warm. Something Tim said made Scout laugh but it died down quickly when they heard a man's scream rip through the night. The friends froze and stared at each other. They heard the scream again and took off running towards it. They were right by the dock and wanted to make sure no one had fallen into the water. But as they around the corner they got the full view of what was really going on._

" What did you see?" Mac asked. They were sitting on his couch. The note and knife were laying on his coffee table. He had wrapped a blanket around Scout's shoulders but she was still trembling. His left hand was holding onto her right one while his right hand was rubbing her leg. A large tear slipped out of her eyes as she stared at the note.

" There was a man." She said softly. Her voice was hoarse from crying. " He was tied to a pole with a group of six men around him. He was naked and bleeding from different cuts all over him. But most of the blood was coming from his mouth. They must had strapped his head to the pole so he couldn't move it and one of the men were pulling out his teeth. Tim and I just froze."

" Oh shit." Mac said softly.

" Another man came forward and put a knife to the other man's face. He pressed it into his face right below his eye. As he started to cut out the man's eye someone turned around and saw us. They started yelling so Tim and I took off. We made it to my car and took off."

" Did you go to the police?" He asked. Scout wiped her cheeks and nodded.

" We went there right away and told them what happen. They went to the dock and found blood everywhere but the men was gone. They assured us we would be safe so Tim and I went home after a few hours. I couldn't sleep. I was terrified and every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing what had happen. In the morning things only got worst." She closed her eyes and covered her mouth as she sobbed. Mac waited and watched. She shook her head and dropped her hand. She looked up at Mac. "The police went to Tim's place and found he had been killed."

" How?" Mac asked.

" They tied him to the bed and he had been gutted, cut wide open, while he was alive." Mac swallowed hard. He thought he had been harsh and cruel. He shook his head because he didn't know what to say to her. " They stitched his mouth shut then wrote my name in blood on the wall. The police showed up at my place to tell me what happen. I packed up my clothes, rented a U-Haul and left. It only took me three hours to pack. My neighbors helped me move the things into the U-Haul and that was it. I called Walter on the road and that was how I got the apartment."

" How the hell did they find you here?" Mac asked. She shook her head.

" One of the police officers told me he thought they had a snitch within the police station. They thought someone had given the men Tim's and mine's names and address." Scout said. Mac frowned and sat back. He started rubbing his chin.

" You need to move in here. We will call the sheriff. I'm not a fan of him, you know that, but we can't do this alone. I'm going to call Shane and all my friends." Scout shook her head.

" No, I can't let you get hurt. I have to leave. I'm leaving." Mac shot up and shook his head.

" Hell no!" He said without thinking. " You ain't going anywhere. I just got you back, you think I'm letting you leave me, again? Fuck no."

" Mac, I can't stay. They will kill you." She said.

" Baby, I ain't scared of shit. This is my town. I run this place. Those mother fuckers walked into the wrong town and messed with the wrong girl. Ain't no one gonna touch my woman. I'll kill them myself." He said.

The surge of protectiveness, the need to keep her safe was coursing through him hard, surprising him. The thought of someone threatening and scaring her eased his earlier plan from his memory. She was his. He was all male in that moment. If he had fangs they would have been out and he would be hissing. His eyes narrowed and he stood up. He started pacing around his living room as he looked around. He looked like a caged animal and wanted to growl.

" You don't understand what these people are like." Scout said. He was stroking his goatee.

" And they don't understand what I'm like and what I'll do to protect what's mine." He sighed then and stopped walking to look at her. " I'm a bad man, Scout, I really am. I will go after them like no other, believe me on that. I'm going to call Shane and Nick. You and I will go to see the sheriff. Nick and Shane will go to your place and check it out. We can get your dog and your shit." Scout just stared up at him for a few minutes.

" You don't have to do this." She said softly.

" Yeah, I do." Mac said.

" Why?" Scout asked. Mac frowned and swallowed hard. He looked away then shook his head.

" I just do." He said. He started rubbing his neck, thinking. He had no choice. He sighed and looked at her. " Oh come on. Don't make me say it. You know why." It was her turn to shake her head. He closed his eyes. " For fuck sakes, Scout. You know why. You know." When she sighed, he opened his eyes. " Now, come on, baby. We need to go." She stood up and made her way over to him. Mac took her hand and turned to leave. He snatched up his keys. He pulled her closer to him as he unlocked his door.

As they walked to his truck, Mac's eyes were wide. He was scanning the area. Their fingers were interlaced and he was gripping her tightly. He had her against him. Once they reached his truck, he yanked opened his door, letting her in first. As Scout slid across the seat, she was looking around too. She was scared and nervous. Mac took out his phone and quickly dialed up his friends numbers. He got in the truck, locking the door behind him. He started it up as he spoke quickly to Shane. Then he reached across the seat and pulled her toward him. He tilted his head to hold the phone with his shoulder. He took a hold of the wheel with his left hand while his right arm went across her shoulders. He held her to him tightly.

Scout closed her eyes and listened to him talk. He was giving orders to his friends to go to Scout's place and look around outside. Scout wrapped her arms around his waist. He arched his back slightly to give her room to put her arm around his back. He settled back and squeezed her. She loved that he was taking control. It made her feel like she could have a break for once. She had been carrying this weight around and it was nice to let someone help her with it.

When they pulled up to the police station, Mac's grip on her shifted to her hand. He was looking around again as they walked. Scout looked up at Mac's face. His eyes were shifting around and his mouth was tight. His entire body was tense as if he was waiting for an attack. She wasn't sure if he was tense from what she told him or tense from going inside the police station. She knew it was killing him to ask for help.

Once inside, Mac stalked over to the desk. He slammed his hand down, getting the officer's attention right away. The young officer looked startled to see Mac standing there. People knew Mac, knew what type of guy he was. He was no friend to anyone carrying a badge. The young man looked half scared. His eyes were wide as he took Mac in.

" I need to see the Sheriff." Mac said. He pulled Scout into him. He put his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into him. Her arms went around his waist again. Her head came to rest against his shoulder.

" Right now?" The young man asked. Mac frowned hard.

" Yeah, dipshit. Right fucking now." He ordered. The officer scrambled up and almost ran out of the room. Mac shook his head. He turned and turned Scout. He put his arms around her neck as she took a hold of his sides. His chin came to rest against the top of her head. " It's gonna fine." He said as he rocked them slightly.

" Well well, I never thought I'd see the day that you walked into my station and not be in handcuffs." Sheriff Jones' voice reached them. Mac glared over Scout's head.

" My girlfriend needs some help and you're gonna give it to her." He said.

" Your girlfriend? Last time I heard you were..." Sheriff Jones' started but was stopped by the look on Mac's face. He cleared his throat. " Let's step into my office." Scout sighed and turned in Mac's arms. Sheriff Jones' smiled. " Is that you, Scout?"

" Hi, Sheriff." She said.

" I heard you were back in town but I hadn't seen you yet. How in the hell did you hook up with this guy again? Wasn't your first time around bad enough?" Jones asked with a smile.

" Can you just listen to what she has to say?" Mac snapped. Jones cleared his throat again.

" Yeah, of course. This way." He said. He turned away and started towards the back. Mac's hands came to rest oh Scout's shoulders. He started rubbing them as they walked.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review!*_

Sheriff Jones leaned back in his chair as he listened to Scout's story. He was swirling his chair from side to side. Mac was staring at the desk in front of them. The longer she talked, the angrier he was becoming. His mouth was in a tight line and his hands were holding onto his jeans. He didn't take kindly to someone trying to take over what was his. If these guys thought they could come into his town and touch his woman, they were dead wrong. When she started to cry again, it was fuel for his fire. He was ready to fuck shit up.

His plan to crush her was completely gone. All he felt was the overwhelming need to keep her safe. His head shot up and whipped around to look at her suddenly. Mac's eyebrows furrowed together. He was still in love with her. He was in love with her and this time she wasn't getting away from him. She glanced at him then back at the Sheriff. No, she wasn't going anywhere. He didn't care if he had to destroy every one of his meth labs that were buried deep inside the canyons. He'd blow the fucking place up before he lost her again. Pride be damn.

" Well here's what we need to do, one, you can not be left alone." Jones said. Mac looked at him quickly and took Scout's hand.

" She ain't gonna be alone. She's moving back in with me. Shane and Nick are coming to sleep at my place so if anyone shows up there they will have us all to deal with." Mac snapped.

" Now, I want to say you need to leave this to the police but I know if anyone can handle themselves it's you and your boys. No one is going to get past you three." Jones said. " Let's head over to her place. Me and my officer will check out her apartment then she had get her dog and whatever she wants. Then we will all head back to Mac's place. After we check it out and make sure there ain't anyone around, ya'all get inside and settled in for the night. We will start patrolling through the town. I'll check the motel to see if anyone has checked in or not."

" These men are dangerous, Sheriff." Scout said. He nodded.

" I can see that. They came all the way here to shut you up. One thing they weren't expecting though is the amount of people you'd have around you. And you're Mac's woman. I shouldn't be saying this on account of being the sheriff, but not even I would mess with Mac's woman."

" They come into my house or on my land I have the right to defend her." Mac said. Jones' nodded, understand what Mac wasn't saying.

" Do you have the means to defend her? I could turn a blind eye while you get the means, as long as you bring them back when this is over." Jones said.

" Got some shot guns at the house. The boys and I can set up some traps to surprise them." Mac said. Jones' nodded again.

" You do that. I'll sit in the house with her. For now, let's head over to her place. Give me five minutes to get some things in order." Jones said as he got up. He walked around the desk and out of the office. Scout dropped her eyes to her lap.

" Don't worry, Babe." He said. She shook her head and looked up at him.

" You don't have to do this. It would be safer if I just left." She said quietly. Mac's frown was back.

" Fuck no." He snapped. " I already said it, I just got you back, you ain't going anywhere." He said.

" Mac..."

" Scout, don't, alright." He pushed himself forward and turned in his seat to face her. " When this is done, every one of my labs is being shut down. I'm going completely straight and narrow. We're doing this right this time." As soon as he said it, he knew he fucked up. He had already told her that he was done with Meth, that he was on the straight and narrow. She started to frown when the sheriff walked back in.

" Alright, let's go." Jones said. Mac held out his hand to her.

" Come on, Babe." Scout's mouth was tight but she let him take her hand and pull her to stand.

As they walked, he kept her in between Sheriff Jones and him. His hands sat low on her hips as they walked. She was tense and he knew he wasn't helping. He was hoping Scout was going to be so busy with getting her things together she would forget about his slip up, at least until he could think of what to say to her.

Sheriff Jones and his officer were each driving a car, with one in front of Mac and one behind him. Scout had told the sheriff where she was living. To Mac's surprise, she had gotten into the truck and slid across the bench seat to him. He put his arm around her and was rubbing her shoulder. She was pale and wasn't speaking. He cleared his throat, feeling a mixture of anger at the men and panic at his slip up.

" Don't worry, shit's gonna be fine." He said.

" I think I'm going into shock or something. My hands are cold against my skin but I almost feel numb." She said softly. She let her head rest against his shoulder.

" I bet you are." He said. " When we get home Shane, Nick and I are going to sleep in shifts so two of us are awake at all times. You and the dog should go into my room and try to sleep right away." He said.

" Gabe." Scout said.

" What?" He asked as he frowned.

" His name is Gabe. You always call him dog but he has a name." Mac sighed but nodded.

" You and Gabe take my bed. But if he stops me from laying beside you, he's on the floor." Scout smiled then they fell into silence until her apartment came into view.

Sheriff Jones and the officer told Mac and Scout to stay in the truck while they talked with Shane and Nick. Mac made her move the floor of his truck so no one could shoot her through the window. She didn't even question him, she just sat directly on the floor. He looked down at her and frowned. Her lips were pale and only getting paler. He was sure then that she was in shock.

" Look, I'm not sure about letting you go in and walk around. I'm gonna go into your place for you. Jones can sit in here with you while I get your stuff together. I'm bring all your clothes and your bathroom shit, alright?" He asked. Scout nodded. Her arms came up and rested against his seat and her chin came to her arms.

" Alright." She said softly.

After her apartment was checked and deemed safe, Jones sat in Mac's truck with her while Mac packed up her bags. He grabbed the dog and brought everything out. Her apartment was locked up again before he walked towards his truck. The sheriff had sent his officer, Shane and Nick ahead to Mac's place in case they had followed her there. Mac tossed her stuff in the back and let Gabe climb into the cab of his truck. She sat up on the seat, both her and the dog excited to see each other.

She was rubbing Gabe's fur and hugging him as they drove. The dog was sitting in between them, which Mac didn't like but didn't fight her on. He didn't even let his own dog sit in the cab. His dog always had to be in the bed of the truck. They pulled up and waited until the sheriff told them the house was clean. Mac grabbed her bags, then her hand. They went into his house, followed by Nick and Shane.

" We're sleeping in shifts. You and Nick start by checking the outside. I don't care if you watch TV or not, but stay the fuck awake." Mac said before he pulled Scout to the back.

When they walked into his room, their room, she barely noticed the pictures or the blankets. He shut and locked his bedroom door as she walked over to the bed. She sighed as she sat down. Gabe came forward and sat down in between her legs. Scout brought her hands to his face and started rubbing him. Mac set her bags down then walked over to her. He sat down beside her, one her right side.

He waited a few seconds before he turned towards her. He brought his right hand to her face and gently guided her to turned and face him. Scout tilted her head as she looked at him. Mac's head lowered down, making her close her eyes. He brushed against her mouth so softly, Scout's breath caught. The tip of his tongue lightly touched her bottom lip and that was all she needed. Her small lips parted. He took a hold of her face as his tongue filled her mouth.

Without breaking contact, he turned completely towards her. He pushed her with his hands on her shoulders. She pulled her legs up and they crawled together up the bed. Her hands came to his chest as she laid down. He settled in between her legs then started kissing down her face and neck. She needed something to relax her and he knew just what to do.

He kissed against her neck as his hands came to her stomach. He pulled up her shirt to expose her skin then dropped down. He kissed his way down the center of her stomach to her jeans. He was sucking and kissing her as he undid the button. His mouth moved lower when he started pulling down her zipper. Her fingers spread out through his hair as she whispered his name. He looked up at her but Scout had her eyes closed. He closed his eyes again and sucked against her abdomen.

" Raise them up for me." He said. Scout's hips and ass came off his bed and he pulled down her jeans and zipper. He kissed down her legs until he reached her ankles. He dropped her clothes on the floor before starting his way back up her. When he reached her knees, he licked the rest of the way up her.

Her breath was short and loud when his tongue touched the top of her core. His finger slipped up then down her slit. He moved it around her opening without going inside her. She whimpered and brought her legs up. Her knees fell open and to the sides so she was completely open to his mouth. He flicked, licked and sucked against the top of her while she alternated between ohhs, ahhs, and panting. As slowly as he could, he moved his finger inside her. He bent his finger and started rubbing against her. His tongue swirled around her and only picked up it's pace when she started begging him. He sucked her into his mouth then let her out slowly. He took his mouth away, only letting tongue and finger touch her until she exploded around him.

Her stomach hitched, her back arched off the mattress, her head tilted back and she cried out. Her arms shot out straight across the mattress while her hands opened and closed against his sheet. Her legs started to shake and he kept his pace as long as he felt her orgasming. He wanted this for her, needed her to have it long and hard.

When she started to slow down, when the orgasm started to fade, he finally slowed down. He withdrew his finger then sucked her in one last time. He swirled his tongue around then let her slip out of his mouth. He kissed his way back up her body until he reached her right ear.

" It's as good as I remember." He whispered to her. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths. " Taste just like I remember." He kissed the side of her neck. " I love the way you tremble against my tongue and squeeze my finger when you get off. I fit perfectly inside you and you fit perfectly against my mouth. It's like we were made to fit together. Now you change your clothes into something more comfortable but keep your shoes close to the bed, alright?" He whispered.

" Yeah, alright." She whispered. He pushed himself against her.

" Feel that?" He whispered. " You make me that way. You make me want the fucking hell out of you. She's makes me feel so good I can't wait to have her again."

" You make her feel pretty good." Scout said, making him smile against her neck. " You're so good to her."

" She's good to me and she's all for me." Scout turned her face towards him. They met eyes.

" I missed you." She admitted. Mac ran his hand through her hair, tucking some of it behind her ears.

" I,ah..." He sighed and let his shoulders dropped. " I missed you. A lot, more than I care to admit to anyone." His eyes flowed her face. His right hand came to her left cheek. His thumb swept across her cheek. " I love you, Scout." She closed her eyes and smiled.

" I have wanted to hear you say that again for so long." She whispered. He nestled his face into her neck. Her arms went around him. " I love you, too." She felt him smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

Mac walked out of his room, closing the door behind him, as Shane walked into the kitchen. Shane sat down at his kitchen table followed by Nick who sat down too. Mac walked over to the fridge and took out three beers. He was feeling good for the first time in years. He felt clear headed and relaxed despite what was going on around them. He popped the lids off then faced his friends. He reached out and gave them each a beer. He leaned against the counter, crossing his legs at his ankles. He picked up his beer and took a long drink.

" Outside's clear. Figured your dog will let us know if anyone is out there." Shane said. Mac brought his beer down and crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded. " So this shit that's happening to her is playing out well for you. This is going to push her right to you." Mac frowned but nodded. He needed to tell his friend to shut the fuck up. He should tell them he wasn't doing this as part of his plan, that he was doing it because he still loved her but expressing himself had never come easy for Mac.

" Yeah, man. She's totally gonna fall back in love with you. It's going to be so funny when you save her stupid ass then crush it." Nick said. Mac brought his beer to his lips again.

" Can we watch it when you break her? She completely deserves this for what she did to you." Shane said.

" Remember how you just sat on your couch for like three weeks? You didn't go to work or anything. You just sat there, drinking beer after beer. That was why we had to get you that hooker." Nick filled in.

" Yeah but Mac didn't fuck her." Shane said.

" Dude, you didn't fuck her? We paid for her." Nick said.

" I didn't fuck her." Mac said softly.

" No, he let her suck him off though." Shane said. Nick grinned as he sat back in his chair.

" Oh that bitch can suck a dick. She sucks mine once a week. I mean, shit, she only charges 20 dollars and she doesn't make me wear a condom. You guys think that means she likes me?" He asked. Slowly the door to his room opened, pulling their eyes to Scout's face. She was pale again.

" Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly. Mac frowned and set his beer down. He pushed away from the counter and went after her. He knew by the look on her face that she had just heard everything that was said. He walked into his room and closed the door. Scout was standing across the room from him. "What are they talking about?" Mac leaned against his door, placing his hands behind his back. He stared at his floor.

" I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

" Don't give me that, Mac. Do you have some plan to make me fall in love you again then leave me?" When Mac didn't say anything or look at her, Scout's heart fell. " Mac, please. Tell me they are lying." When he still didn't answer her, she leaned against the wall behind her and covered her mouth as her eyes shut. " How could you do that to me?" He sighed and started towards her.

" Scout, just listen to me." He said. She shook her head but dropped her hand and looked at him.

" Is it true?" She asked. There were no tears in her eyes or voice, only anger. He stopped walking in the middle of his room and nodded. She frowned hard. " How could you do that to me? That's disgusting. You're disgusting." She yelled. It was his turn to frown.

" Oh I'm disgusting? You didn't think I was so disgusting when I was eating you out just five minutes ago." He spit out. Scout started towards him.

" Don't! Don't you fucking bring that up! You tricked me into letting you do that!" She was raising her voice even more.

" I tricked you? Yeah, I tricked you into letting me suck you clit! You could have stopped me, you know! You didn't have to let lick you to heaven!"

" What are you doing? Why are you talking to me like that?" She asked.

" It's all about you, isn't it?" Mac yelled. " Did you ever think to ask me how I handled our breakup? Did you ever wonder how I made it through? Since you got back all I have done is chase after you! All I have done is try and make you feel good! You think I want to be here waiting for some crazy ass guys might try and kill me!" Now that his damn was cracked, everything came flying out. " Do you know what I did when you packed up and left me?"

" Oh, I think I know! You sat around, drinking and getting blow jobs!" She shouted.

" Yeah! For three fucking weeks I sat on that couch and drank myself stupid! You took off on me and never looked back! You didn't let me explain anything or let me try and change!" He yelled.

" And would you have changed, Mac? Really? Because you said you did and I just found out at the station that you lied to me. You told me you weren't making Meth but you are! You told me you wanted to try us again, you told me you missed me, you just told me you loved me and then I find out you had some big plan to ' crush me'! You're a fucking liar! Is anything you said to me true?" She shouted. Mac narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything for a few minutes. He took a deep breath.

" I'm still making Meth." He said, his voice returning to normal. " I wanted to hurt you. What they said is true." Scout took a step back as her breath caught.

" Who are you?" She almost whispered. He swallowed hard. She sat down hard on his bed, staring at the floor. Mac pushed himself to move, pushed himself to act. Pride be damned, he thought again. He sat down at her right.

" Everything I told you at the station and here was true." He was speaking quietly and slowly. " What I said at the diner was half true so I was okay with it. I told you I wasn't making Meth because I wasn't then, I was sitting with you but when I left, I went to the canyon and made a fresh batch." Scout closed her eyes as her head dropped. " What I said here about not losing you again, was true. I'm not ready to lose you again. Yeah, I..." He shook his head as he stopped talking.

' Just tell her, stop acting like a bitch!' His mind was screaming.

" You what?" She asked, her voice still hard.

" I had a plan. I took you to dinner at the diner to make you like me again. Part of me took you on the picnic at the canyons to make you think I had changed. Part of me installed your alarm, had dinners with you, and started dating you again because I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. You destroyed me when you left me. I was alone. Everything in this house reminded me of us. You took your name off our account without telling me. You disappeared and I had no idea if you were okay or not."

" I confronted you on the Meth and you just stood there and stared at me. You didn't try and fight for me, you didn't try and make me want to stay." She said.

" I didn't. I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything until you were gone." He admitted.

" You said part of you wanted to hurt me. What about the other part?" She asked. She was still keeping her head down.

" The other part I tried to ignore and I was doing a good job until you came here scared out of your mind. I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt, of you being scared. I want to murder someone just thinking about them touching you." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" So you can hurt me but no one else can?" She asked.

" It's not like that now." He said as he looked at her.

" How do I know that? One week into dating you and you have lied the entire time." Scout said. He nodded.

" I did. But I'm not now. I still love you. I never got over you. Why do you think I was so angry with you this whole time? I meant what I said, when this is over, I'll burn the fucking canyons down. You can be by my side when I'm doing it. I ain't letting you go, not this time. I can't go through what I went through the first you left me. We are going to get through this." He said. Scout shook her head.

" I can't trust you now. I don't even know what do now but I can't be with you again." She said. Mac frowned and looked away from her. His mouth tighten and he twitched his jaw. Here he had poured everything out to her, told her everything, came completely clean and for what? " I will always wonder are you doing things just to hurt me. Are you going to date me for a year then fuck me over because I hurt you?"

" You said you loved me. Not even ten minutes ago you said you loved me." He said.

" I do. I have never loved anyone like you, I will never feel that way towards anyone else but you. But if I can't trust you then we have nothing." Scout said. Mac narrowed his eyes and swallowed.

" I cried." He admitted. It took everything in him to say it but he said it. " I cried for three weeks before I stopped. I paid that hooker to tell them she blew me, I didn't touch her. I drank and cried by myself. I broke shit and trashed this place up. I drank until I passed out then woke up and did it again. I wanted to find out where you went. I told myself it was because I wanted to ruin your life the way you had ruined mine but that was a lie. I wanted to beg you to let me make things better. I asked Walter nicely, I threaten him, I cried in front of him and he convinced me it was time to move on." It killed him to admit it all to her but that was what he needed to do to have any chance with her and he knew it.

" I think I need..." Scout started.

" Hey Mac! We got some company, man!" Shane called out through the door. Scout sucked in her breath sharply. Mac almost jumped up. He looked towards the door then back at her.

" Get under my bed. If you hear gun shots, you jump out of my window and run, you hear me? You run like fucking hell. Go to the canyons and hide in a cave. I know that place like the back of my hand, I will find you."

" Mac..." She started to panic. He grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up, only to push her to the floor.

" Get under my fucking bed and don't make a sound!" He ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! What the hell is going on with Fan fic? I am having the worst time logging in lately. What is going on with them? I emailed them twice about it and still haven't heard anything back from them about what is going on.*_

_Flashback:_

_He was laying in his bed with his right hand under his head and his left arm was around Scout. She was snuggled up against him. Her soft, naked legs were tangled with his. She was moving her legs slowly against his. He was staring at the ceiling and rubbing her bare back. Her left arm was across his chest. Her finger tips were running lightly up and down his shoulder. He was listening to her talk about her day._

_" I got something to ask you." Mac interrupted her before he lost his nerve._

_" Okay." Scout said. He sighed then took a deep breath._

_" I want you to move in with me." _

_It had taken him a while to ask her that. They had been dating for a year and he hadn't cheated on her once. When they started dating, he had been so taken by her, he pushed away all his regular girls. Everything about Scout appealed to him and made him want her. She was independent, beautiful, and sarcastic. Her independence drove him crazy. He was used to his regular girls whining when he left their beds. They always wanted to know where he was and what he was doing. They chased him. From the moment Mac met Scout, he had been chasing after her and that was not something he was used to doing. She dominated his thoughts . At the eighth month mark, Mac had decided he wanted her to live with him and it had taken him another four months to ask her._

_" You want me to move in with you?" Scout asked as she stared at the wall to his right. He sighed and shifted in his bed._

_" Yeah." Was all he said._

_" When?" Scout asked._

_" Tomorrow." Mac said. " I want you to move in tomorrow." Scout started to smile as she nodded against his chest._

_" Okay." She said. Mac's arm tighten around her shoulders as his stomach relaxed. _

_" We'll get up, shower, eat, eat breakfast, then head over to your place." He said. He pushed himself up which forced her to roll back onto her back._

_" You want to eat twice?" She asked, confused. He smiled as he moved over her. _

_" Yeah. First, I'm going fuck you in the shower, " He leaned down and kissed her right nipple, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. " then, I'm gonna lay you out in the bed, " He moved to her left nipple and repeated his action. " I'm gonna open you up with my hand," His hand snaked down her until he reached her warm center and gently spread it open. " I'm gonna let my tongue swirl around you until you're begging for me." Scout found herself giggling._

_" And why's that?" She asked softly as he slipped down her._

_" Cause I love going down on you. I love the way you move and moan when I'm eating you out." _

_" Mac, don't." She whispered when he disappeared under the blankets._

_" Don't what, Babe?" He asked before he kissed her stomach._

_" I'm not ready yet. It's going to take me forever to orgasm." She said._

_" Good thing I have all night then." She felt his breath on her core a second before he took her into his mouth. _

_Her eyes shut, her legs opened, and her back arched as she moaned. She took a hold of the sheets, completely shocked when the orgasm started right away. She cried out as it washed over her. Scout should have known that would happen. Her body was still completely sensitive from their sex so he was making her cum the second his tongue and mouth took her. _

_When it was ending, when the orgasm left her, he sat up, flipping the covers over his shoulders. Her eyes were still shut and she was taking deep, hard breaths._

_" What the hell, Babe? I was looking forward to that taking a while." He said. She opened her eyes to look at him. He was hard and ready for her again. Mac could get hard faster than anyone she had ever been with._

_" I can't help it! I just got off, like 15 minutes ago from the sex. I thought it was going to take a while but she's too sensitive right now, I guess." He ginned as he brought his hand to her. He let one finger slip into her. He started slowly rubbing her inside walls._

_" You just got off right now too, so does that mean you're sensitive now and might get off again?" He asked. Her eyes fluttered shut again._

_" If you keep doing that, I'm going too."_

_" Holy shit, you're twitching." He took a hold of himself and took his hand away from her._

_" Yeah, I'm twitching in there. I always twitch inside after we play." She said._

_He took a hold of her hips. He pulled her up into his lap so her back was laying on the bed but her lower body was on him. He moved inside her. He only made it through three thrusts before she was cumming again. He pumped his hips hard and fast. They had just had sex but Mac was going to cum again. Her inner walls were squeezing and milking his cock, pulling his orgasm out of him._

_The next day, Scout rented a storage unit. They went through her stuff, deciding what they wanted for his place and what should go into storage. He had never lived with a woman and wasn't against her storing her couches, bed and stuff. If it didn't work out, she would need her stuff to move back into her place. He wasn't stupid enough to think things were going to be perfect._

_But six months into living together, he found himself looking around in jewelry stores. Half the money he made from selling Meth went into a jar he kept one of the canyons. He knew just what ring he wanted to buy her. It was going to take a while to have all the money to get it but when he had it, he was going to buy the ring and make her his forever. Marriage was not something that Mac thought he'd ever do, he'd ever want to do but he couldn't image his life without her._

_The day after she left town, he went to the canyon. He grabbed the jar of money and stared at it. Two hundred dollars, that was all he had needed and he could have brought that ring. Two hundred dollars. He whipped around and threw the jar with all his might. It shattered and sent glass and money everywhere. Mac had stormed over to the wall, gathered up all the money and went outside. He built a fire and burned every last dollar, all three thousand and eight hundred dollars of it. That money was supposed to have given him a future. It was supposed to have given him a wife and a new life. Now it was all gone._

XXXXXX

Mac took the led so he, Nick, and Shane formed a pyramid. All three readied their guns before tucking them into their waist bands. No one was speaking and the tension was heavy. Mac shook himself. He cracked his neck then his knuckles. She might hate him, she might not be able to trust him, she might never let him be with her again, but he'd be damned if he let someone hurt her. He started towards his door with his friends behind him.

Scout was on her stomach under his bed. Gabe was laying down with his face under the bed. His big brown eyes were staring at her. She reached out and touched his muzzle. This was it. This was where it all came down. Either she was going to die tonight or they would, but she knew someone was going down. She was tired of being scared and it was time for her to take action.

She slipped out from under his bed. Mac was going to be so pissed at her but she didn't care. It wasn't the first time he had been mad and it wasn't going to be the last. She moved over to his dresser and bent down. Scout pulled open the drawer and pushed his cargo pants to the side. His gun was still there. Her heart stopped at the sight of it. She swallowed hard and slowly pulled it out. He had tried once to teach her how to fire it but she had been horrible at it. He had stood behind her, guiding her but Scout had just never been comfortable with a gun. Tonight though, she had no choice.

She knew how to check it to see if it was loaded. She knew how to cock it. With a deep breath and a heavy heart, she shut the drawer and stood up. Scout studied herself as Gabe came up and nudged her. She looked down at her dog then patted his head. She squared her shoulders and started towards the door. This was it, no turning back.

She shut the bedroom door so Gabe wouldn't get hurt then moved silently through Mac's house. She crept through the kitchen and living room, coming up to one of his windows. She looked out and saw Mac, Nick, and Shane standing in his dirt driveway. His friends had their arms cross over their chest. Mac's arms were tense at his sides. She didn't have to see his face to know what his expression was. His mouth was going to be tight, his eyes narrowed. His jaw was going to be working slowly back and forth as it did when he was mad.

Standing in front of them, were four men.

" Something I can help you guys with?" Mac asked.

" We are looking for a girl." The man standing in front of Mac said.

" Strip club at the end of town is full of them." Mac said. The man smiled.

" I'm looking for a special girl, if you know what I mean."

" Ain't we all?" Shane spoke up.

" No see, this girl saw something she wasn't supposed too. We need to talk to her about it." The man said.

" Oh, like you ' talked' to my friend?" Scout spit out as she walked outside. Mac's entire body tensed up. Why the hell couldn't she have listened to him for once in her life? The man smiled.

" Hello, Scout. it's nice to see you again." The man said.

" Don't act like you're my friend. I don't even know your names." She said. She had reached Shane and Nick.

" You have caused us a lot of money, time and worry. I will be honest, I didn't expect to find you with a posse but I don't really think they will be a problem. As you well know, we are able to get rid of people easily." He said.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! *_

_The first time Scout had given Mac head had been at her place, in her bed. It had felt so good, he had groaned and moaned loudly. He had barely been able to lay still. She had massaged his balls with her right hand while her left hand worked with her mouth against his cock. It was like there was no part of his balls or cock untouched by her. Her tongue had twisted around his head before she deep throat-ed him. She moved up then down him at the most perfect pace. When he felt his orgasm coming, he had warned her. He told her he was going to cum so that if she didn't want it in her mouth, she could pull off like most girls did. But instead of that, to his greatest pleasure and surprised, she had started sucking him faster and harder so that when he came, he yanked at her sheets. He shouted his curse as loud as he could while his body tighten up. His stomach crunched up, pulling his upper body up and off the mattress. She drank him down as fast as he spilled. It had been the most amazing blow job he had ever received. He didn't know if it was her technique that made it so amazing or because she swallowed his cum willingly. Most girls that blew him, didn't have that option. They either timed it just right, popping off him as his orgasm started, or were held on him so he pour into their mouths. _

" No one told you to come after me." Scout snapped. She was so tired of being scared. She was tired and felt like she had nothing to lose anymore. The relationship she thought she was rebuilding with Mac had been a lie, she'd never have her life back as long as these men came after her, so yeah, she felt like she nothing to lose anymore.

" Get back in the house, Scout." Mac warned through gritted teeth.

" No." She said as she came up to his side.

" Well, we couldn't really let you just go running around telling every one what you had seen, now could we?" The man spoke.

" So you came to silence me then." She stated. The man smiled and nodded.

" You're smart and hot. Hotter then I first thought. Maybe we could come to an arrangement." He said.

" She's with me." Mac snapped. He grabbed Scout by her wrist. " There ain't gonna be an arrangement. No one touches my woman."

" Well, that's really for her to decided. Sweetheart, let me make you an offer. If you leave with me now, and as long as you keep that pretty mouth shut, I can provide you with an amazing life. A house better then this shit hole you and your little boyfriend are living in. All you have to do is be my personal sex slave." The man said. Scout raised her chin up and pulled her wrist free from Mac's hand.

" He's not my boyfriend." She said. " So you want me to be your personal sex slave?" She asked.

" What the fuck are you doing?" Mac snapped.

" Let the lady make up her mind." The man said. " Yes, Sweetheart. Of course you will have to stay locked up in my house, only going out with me so I can be sure you don't talk. But my house has an indoor and outdoor pool. Understand, you won't be the only whore I have. And sometimes, I'm going to want to see you with my other ladies so make up your mind. My sex slave or death." Scout smiled.

" Well, I don't want to die." She said as she started forward.

" Scout!" Mac yelled. He reached out to grab her but Scout twisted away from him. " What the fuck is wrong with you!"

The man was grinning. Scout reached him quickly and what Mac saw her doing, stopped him from rushing after her. She was standing right in front of the man, his friends were behind him and couldn't see her. She reached her left hand up to his neck and pulled his head down while her right hand pulled out Mac's gun from her waistband. Mac held his breath.

" But I don't want to be your sex slave either." She whispered as she quickly put the gun to his side and pulled the trigger.

Shots ran out quickly, from his friends, from Mac, from Shane and from Nick. When it was done, when the dust and dirt calmed down, his friends lay dying in Mac's driveway. Nick had a bullet in his stomach Shane was sweating and cursing, and Scout was laying on the ground. Mac yelled and rushed over to her. She was laying on her stomach so he dropped to his knees and gently turned her over. There was blood covering the lower right part of her chest, right under her breast.

" Call Jones!" Mac yelled to Shane. " Scout! Open your eyes!" He ordered as he pushed the hair from her eyes.

" I can't breath!" She hissed out. Her eyes going to the sky behind him. Mac put his arm under her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. " I can't...breath."

" It's okay! Look at me, Scout! Focus on my eyes!" Mac ordered. He put his left hand against her wound, trying to stop her blood lost. She coughed and it rocked her body, making her cry. Blood trickled down her chin. She put one of her hands over his then closed her eyes. " No, no! Open them!" He started pleading. She whined but did as he asked. She brought her hand to his cheek.

" You...were...my...favorite." She whispered.

" You favorite what, Babe?" He asked.

" My...favorite...part...of...life." She whispered. " When...they...ask...me...in heaven, I'm gonna...gonna say it was you." He pulled her more into his chest.

" No one is going to ask you that, you hear me?" He panicked.

" Jones is coming!" Shane said from his spot by Nick.

" Scout!" Her eyes closed again and her lips parted. Her face was completely washed out of color. He shook her hard causing her arms to fall loosely to the ground. " Scout, open your eyes!" He yelled. Mac pulled her completely against him and buried his face into her hair. " Please." He whispered as he shut his eyes. Police sirens were screaming through the night.

" Oh God, Nick's dead!" Shane yelled.

" I'm sorry. Please." He whispered. Her hair was becoming wet as he started to cry and rock her. " Please, say something." He rocked her with both arms around her tightly. She was bleeding all over his shirt.

XXXXXX

_Her head was back and her eyes were closed. It had been a long day and the hot bubble bath had been just what she needed to relax. Her arms were hanging over the side of the tub. She sighed and didn't even open her eyes when the door to the bathroom was pushed opened. Scout heard him walk in and sit down. She felt him reach across the tub and pick up the shaving cream and razor she had set out. _

_Her head, neck and those perfect shoulders were all Mac could see sticking out of the bubbles. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with strands of hair hanging down. She raise her head and finally looked at him. She smiled slightly but his face stayed hard. His mouth was still frowning as he reached into the water. He wrapped his fingers around her ankle and lifted it out of the water. He rested her leg on the edge of the tub then picked up the shaving cream. _

_Without looking away from her, he pushed the trigger and pink cream flowed into his hand. He set it back down then gently started rubbing the cream onto her leg. This was for him and they both knew it. One of his fantasies was to shave her legs for her. Then he was going to lift her out of the water and carry her to their bed. She was going to lay there, covered in bubbles while he got undressed. His lips parted and his breath came out in a whine as his dick begged to be freed._

_" Stop thinking about the sex. I don't want you to cut me." Scout said softly._

_" I can't help it." Mac got out. " This is so sexy." He said. " So much better then I thought it was going to be." He swallowed hard as he dropped his hand from her leg. He picked up the towel and wiped the cream away. " I want you so bad I'm fucking shaking." He had never wanted to shave a girl's legs before._

_He squeezed his hands together and closed his eyes. He was telling himself to get it together. Scout watched as he took a few deep breaths before he opened his eyes. He was refocused. His mouth was tight and ready to go. He picked up her razor and slipped off the cover. Mac put the razor to her ankle then slowly started bring it up her leg._

_" I need you in my mouth before I take you." He breathed out._

_" This is your fantasy." Scout said as she watched him._

_" Yeah it is." Mac said, his voice low and sexy. " I'm going to eat you out for a bit before we have sex. That's what I want." _

_They fell into silence as he shaved her left leg up to her knee. Gently, he took a hold of her ankle when he was done. He lowed it back into the water then searched for her right one. He leaned over the tub while he shaved that one. The entire time, his mouth was hard and his face was dark. He was completely focused on his task. She watched him with excited swelling between her legs. She knew things had changed. Oral sex hadn't been a part of the fantasy_

_When he was done, he pulled the chain out of his tub and they waited together until the water had drained all the way. Then he rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and reached down. His left arm went under her knees and his right arm went around her back. He lifted her out of the tub like she was nothing. He carried her to his bed when she had laid towels out before she had gotten into the bath._

_He laid her down then took a hold of her by her ankles. He pulled her legs up and apart as he sat on his knees. He started at her left knee. He let his tongue drag down her leg as slowly as he could. Her eyes closed and she started taking deep breaths. He placed his tongue at her opening as his hands went to work on his belt. He brought it up her, pulling a moan from her. He circled around her clit then sucked her into his mouth. He kept it in his mouth, sucking, licking, rubbing then sucking again while he undid his pants. She was whimpering and moaning. As soon as he freed himself from his pants and boxers he pulled off her._

_" I'm sorry, Babe. I can't do this anymore. I fucking need you too bad." He said. His pants fell to his knees._

_" Then take me." She whispered with her eyes closed. He leaned down and lapped at her again._

_" I love the way you taste." His breath whispered against her trembling center._

_" If you keep doing that I'm going get off in a few minutes." She whimpered. He smiled as he took a hold of her hips. He knew that already. The trembling started in her vagina then would spread fast through her body as she orgasmed. He took a hold of her hips and pulled her down to the edge of the bed. He yanked his boxers down then took a hold of himself. _

_" You make me so hard." He said as he came into her. She arched her back and gripped the towel. "You are too beautiful for me." He whispered when he started his thrusts. _

_He wanted to take her slow but he was four strokes in and she was cumming hard. She was tight around his cock. His hands squeezed her hips. His head went back and his mouth opened. Six thrusts and it was his turn to cum. He poured through her in a hot rush of fluid, moaning and cursing. It had been better then he imaged it was going to be. _

_When his orgasm left him, and when he was starting to grow soft inside her, Mac let go of her hips. He brought his head down and looked at her. Her eyes fluttered open, then close, then open again. Her cheeks and body were flushed from the hot water and the sex. His hands traveled down her legs to her hips and across her stomach. _

_" I love you." He admitted. It only took him 14 months into their relationship, two months into her living with him, for him to say it but he meant it. With everything in him, Mac meant it. " I love you." He said again. Scout smiled and covered his hands with hers._

_" I love you, too." She whispered and sent the words straight through him._


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review!*_

_" Mac, wake up." Scout whispered into his ear. Mac groaned and threw his arm over his head._

_" What?" He asked, his voice gruff and sleep-laced. " What fucking time is it?"_

_" One in the morning." She answered._

_" What the hell?" He asked as he dropped his arm and looked at her. She smiled down at him. She was sitting on her knees in their bed._

_" I just had a killer wet dream. I want to have sex." She said. He looked at his clock by his bed then back at her._

_" Right now?" He asked._

_" Yeah, I woke up before I came and I want it." She almost whined. He smiled._

_" Was it about me?" Mac asked._

_" Yeah so come on, please? I'm really horny right now." She pleaded. That was all he needed to hear._

_XXXXXX_

_Scout laughed as he threw her over his shoulder and started towards their house. She pushed herself up by planting her hands on his lower back. Mac smacked her ass as hard as he could._

_XXXXXX_

_Her hands were running through his hair as she gazed up at him. He was staring down at her, lost in his own thoughts. He had found it, the perfect ring for her. Mac got a price for it and figured out how much Meth he needed to push out to save up the money to buy it. He would get that ring and ask her to marry him. He'd even wear a tux if she wanted. He'd marry her in the church downtown and Walter could walk her down the aisle._

_" I love you." She whispered. Mac gave her a one sided smile._

_" Makes me hard when you say that." He answered. Then he leaned down and started to attack her neck, biting, licking, sucking, growling and giving her raspberries. Her hands came up and took a hold of his face as she laughed and struggled to stop him. She fought against him hard but nothing worked to stop him._

_XXXXXX_

Mac stared hard at the gray coffin. His arms were crossed over his chest. The funeral was small but almost everyone there was crying, even Shane. Mac narrowed his eyes while his jaw clutched together. The sheriff came over to him and patted his shoulder before he walked away. The old man and his officer had taken care of the bodies of the men that had come after Scout. Mac hadn't asked where, he didn't care. They were dead and gone and that was all he cared about it in regards to them. His life had taken a turn he never thought it would and he wasn't sure where to go from there.

XXXXXX

He carried the flowers into the hospital room and over to the vase by the bed. Every day he brought new ones, even though the ones from the day before weren't dead. He picked up the old flowers then crossed the room and tossed them in the trash. He went back to the bed and popped the new flowers in then he sighed. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

" I'm back." He whispered.

She wouldn't answer him, she couldn't. She wasn't awake and there was a tube down her throat. The vent it was attracted to was forcing her to breath. The medicine pumping through her veins was keeping her heart going. Without all of that, she'd be just as dead as Nick was. He sat down in the chair so he was facing her. Mac picked up her right hand and started rubbing it. He hated how cold it was. He had brought her favorite blanket from home and it was covering her but she was still cold.

" Doctor's going to turn down your shit today. They're hoping you will start doing things on your own. They're hoping you will be able to start breathing on your own." Mac told her.

He had driven like a manic to the hospital. He had paced inside the emergency waiting room for news on Scout and Nick although he knew Nick was dead. He had seen the guy's face as they loaded him into the ambulance. When the doctors finally came out with news an hour had passed and she was being rushed into surgery. She had coded twice and had been brought back by CPR. She had coded again during surgery and again, brought back by CPR.

" That dog misses you. He's been sleeping in the bed with me but he whines a lot." Mac said. " I hate leaving you," He leaned forward and started rubbing her arm. " I really do, but they won't let me sleep here. Jones says I have to rest so I can be strong for you." He sighed and tilted his head slightly. " Wake up, please. I need you. I'm sorry for everything, I'll fix everything. I destroyed all the labs, Shane is actually bricking closed the openings right now." He dropped his eyes from her face to her hand.

XXXXXX

" We are going to start lowering the meds that are keeping her breathing and her heart beating. As I explained, we hope her body will start to pick up where the meds leave off. We will know soon though. Her oxygen stats and her heart rate will drop if she can't do it. If that happens, then we will increase everything right away and wait another 24 hours before we try again. Later today I'm going to order a scan done of her brain. It's going to tell us if she is brain dead or not." Doctor Martin explained to Mac.

" If she is?" Mac asked without looking away from her. Her chest rose and fell in an unnatural rhythm as the machine pushed the oxygen into her lungs.

" Then there is nothing else that can be done. If she is brain dead there is no coming back from that and the best thing to do for her would be to disconnect her and let her body die." He said gently. Mac squinted as he frowned hard. His jaw was working slowly back and forth. Mac watched as the doctor messed around with her IV machine. He adjusted the numbers and the drip of her IV bag slowed. " In one hour we will know if her body is taking over or not."

" And if it does?" Mac asked.

" We wait another hour to be sure she is doing it on her own and we lower the meds more. And so on and so on until everything is out of her system then we wait for her to wake up." Doctor Martin said.

Every hour her body took over more and more but she wasn't opening her eyes. The vent tube had been removed and she was continuing to breath on her own. They placed an oxygen mask on her but she still wasn't awake. Night fell and they made Mac leave. He made just made it home, and was petting Gabe's head who was laying on the couch, when his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and saw the hospital number.

" What's wrong?" He asked quickly when he answered it.

" You need to come back." Doctor Martin said. " She's awake and asking for you." There was nothing else Mac needed to hear. He took off out of his house.

XXXXXX

When Mac rushed into her room, Scout was laying on her back with her face turned towards the window. Her eyes were closed and her face was still pale. He stopped just inside the door, not sure of what to say or what to even do. He took a deep breath. getting her attention. Her dark eyes slowly opened then closed again. She turned her head and looked at him as he stood in the doorway.

" Hi." She said, her voice raspy from the vent tube.

" Are you okay?" He barely got out. She closed her eyes and nodded as she turned her head again. Mac pushed himself forward. He slowly walked into her room and around her bed. He sat down in his chair. He started to reach out to her but pulled back.

" What happen?" Scout asked when she looked at him again.

" You and Nick were shot." Mac said.

" Is he okay?" Mac shook his head slowly.

" He didn't make it. We buried him today." He said. Scout frowned as tears filled her eyes.

" I'm so sorry." She whispered. Her voice was shaking with emotions. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. " I should left. I never should have went to your house. As soon as I knew they were coming I should have left." Mac moved forward quickly and touched her arm.

" No, it's okay. Don't think that way." He said as he stroked her.

" But Nick died. He's dead because of me." She cried softly.

" If you left here, they would have found you somewhere else. You would have never been safe but you are now." He said. Scout lowered her hands and started wiping her cheeks.

" What do you mean?" The open question hung in the air. He stared hard into her eyes and after a few minutes, Scout nodded. She understood what he wasn't saying. Mac moved the chair closer to her bed. He took a hold of her hand.

" I thought you died." He dropped his eyes to her hand. " I guess you actually did. The doctor said your heart stopped and you stopped breathing three times. They brought you back with CPR, had to shock your heart at least once."

" No wonder I feel like shit." She said.

" I haven't been allowed to stay here at night so I went to the canyons. I destroyed everything..."

" Mac.." Scout tried to interrupt but he pushed forward.

" Right now, Shane is there. He is bricking closed the cave openings so no one can get in to the labs. He's not happy about it but he's doing it. I'm done with it, Scout. I'm done with it all." He finally brought his eyes to her face. " I'll be an open book to you. You can take me to work and pick me up to make sure I'm actually there when I say I am. You can carry my phone around with you, you can search through my house, my truck, whatever you want to do, you can. I don't care. When you leave here, we will go to the canyons, you'll see that I'm telling the truth. I just..." His mouth tighten and he dropped his eyes to the bed. She watched as his jaw worked back and forth. But it wasn't anger she could see in his face. He was struggling with himself. " I just need you with me." He finally admitted. " And I'll do whatever you want to keep you."

" You lied a lot to me." She said. He nodded.

" I did." He said.

" You broke my heart. You set out to do it and you did." Scout said. Mac nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

" I know, I'm sorry." He said softly. She was quiet for a few minutes. Scout watched as he played with the sheet on the bed.

" But you risked your life for me." She said, pulling his eyes to her face. " I heard you asking me to stay with you but I was too tired to answer you. It hurt so bad and I was so tired that I just couldn't keep my eyes open but I heard you. I felt you cry on me." To her surprise, his face flushed and he looked down at the bed again. Mac never got embarrassed about anything.

" I have never been so scared." He said.

" This is it, Mac. Third time needs to be the charm. I'm not going to keep trying this out." She said. He closed his eyes but brought her hand to his mouth.

" You won't have too." He said before he started kissing her fingers. " I won't need a fourth time, I promise."

" I want to move back into my own apartment." Scout said. Mac was rubbing her knuckles against his chin. He looked up at her.

" Whatever you want."

" This goes slow. Just dating, okay?" He nodded quickly.

" You set the pace." He said.

" I'm really tired." Scout said as she shut her eyes.

" Do you want me to leave?" Mac asked. She shook her head.

" Just stay with me until I fall asleep." She whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review! Thanks for following through with this story! I love Mac and I love the Red Canyon, I might even do another one here so if you have any ideas, hit me up in a pm!*_

" You comfortable? You need something?" Mac said once he got Scout settled on her couch. Once she woke up, she only had to stay in the hospital two more days. Now she was back in her apartment, with Gabe, and happy.

" No, I'm fine." She said. Mac sat down on her coffee table.

" I'm coming over in the morning to make you breakfast and help you get in the shower. Walter will be checking in on you while I work. I'll be back at lunch time and I'll make you something. Then he will check on you until I get done." He said.

" Mac, seriously, I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much." Scout said.

" You almost died on me, Scout. Your heart stopped and had to be restarted three fucking times. I know you can take care of yourself but can you just let me do this?" She looked at his face, really looked at it. He had always kept his goatee a little messy but it was more overgrown then usual. He hadn't bothered to trim it since she had been in the hospital. His eyes were tired from his sleepless nights. His mouth was tight with the stress she could see he was feeling. The fussing he was doing wasn't for her, it was him. She nodded and smiled.

" Thank you for making these arrangements." She said as she reached out for him. Mac reached for her at the same time Gabe came forward.

" She was reaching for me, Jackass." Mac said to the dog who just nudged Mac's leg. To her surprise, he smiled and rubbed the dog's head. He sighed and looked back to her. " I'll put your pain meds by your bed with a glass of water. I'll let Gabe out before I leave for the night."

" Thanks." She said.

Mac stayed the rest of the day with her, taking Gabe for a walk, making her dinner, then helping her change for bed. She had a hard time twisting and moving her right arm without pain. Once he had her comfortable in bed, he kissed the top of her head. He walked out, setting her alarm for her. Mac didn't want to leave her for the night but she hadn't asked him to stay.

Mac had just pulled into his driveway when his phone went off. He pulled it out his pocket and frowned down at her number.

" Are you okay?" He asked as soon as he answered it.

" Can you come back?" Scout asked softly.

" What do you need?" Mac asked as he started his truck up again.

" Just you." Mac closed his eyes and felt someone squeeze his heart. He turned his truck off and forced himself to swallow.

" Just let me pack a bag so I have work clothes, okay Babe?" He asked.

" Okay." She said.

She had given him her key so he could get into her place in the morning. Mac rushed into his place and grabbed his toothbrush and some work clothes. She asked for him and he wasn't going to make her wait long. He locked up his house and ran back to his truck. He started it up and speed quickly towards her apartment. He was all smiles and he knew it.

Gabe let out a low growl when her door opened. He jumped off the bed and started down the hall like the good watch dog he was. Scout smiled in the darkness as she heard the door shut again. Mac was punching in the alarm code so it was reset. He locked the door up, no doubt tossed his stuff on her couch, and was now heading towards her.

" Stop growling at me, Jackass." He playfully snapped at her dog.

He appeared in her doorway then walked around to the free side of the bed. She was laying on her left side and didn't roll over as he undressed. She felt the blankets lift up a second before he slipped into next to her. He pulled himself against her back. She felt the familiar warmth of his bare legs as they came into hers. He was laying in his boxers. Scout sighed and smiled.

They were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke.

" Maybe I should stay at your place." She said into the darkness. Mac opened his eyes and smiled. "Just until I'm completely healed." Mac sighed and it slipped over her neck.

" Whatever you want, Babe." He whispered. Both of them knew that once she came to his place, she would be staying.

XXXXXX

Mac walked into his place to the smell of lasagna cooking. He grinned and dropped his keys on the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen to see his fully healed girlfriend bending over at his oven. She was checking their dinner. He walked over to her as she straighten up. She shut the over door then turning around, jumping at the sight of him.

" For fuck sakes, Mac. You scared me." She said.

" Where's that dog?" He asked. " Jackass!" He called out.

Scout smiled and shook her head. A great flopping sound came from their bedroom as Gabe jumped off the bed and hit the floor. He came out slowly. As soon as he saw Mac, his big head started flopping from side to side. He quicken his pace to his new-found best friend. Mac reached down and ruffled the dog's head before he stood up and walked over to her. He place his hands low on her hips and kissed her quickly.

" Hi." Scout said softly. He grinned and stepped back.

" You sure you want to go back to work tonight? I could always called Walter and tell him you don't feel good." Scout smiled.

" I have been home for six weeks. It's time for me to go back to work." He sighed and turned away to walk to his table. He sat down, facing her. He leaned back in his chair and started rubbing his chin. Gabe came forward and rested his chin on Mac's leg.

" Could make it your job to worship my cock." He said. Scout laughed, making him smile.

" I have tried to worship it but you won't let me. You seem to think I'm still injured." Mac smiled and stretched his arms above his head. He clasped his hands together and place them behind his head.

" I want to make it my job to worship that hot body of yours." He said.

" That you have been doing." She said. " But seriously, I'm fine. I even asked the doctor if we could start having sex and he said it was fine." Mac leaned forward and let his arms come to rest against the table top.

" I just want to wait a little longer." He said. Scout rolled her eyes and started towards him.

" I'm sick and tired of waiting." She whined as she slipped into his lap.

" What the hell are you whining for? You been getting off and you know it. My mouth has been taking good care of you every night since you moved in." He said with a grin.

" And it feels unbelievable every time you do it but I really miss having sex. I like jacking you off and watching you jack yourself off but I'm ready for sex." She whined. Mac wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to him.

" I don't want to hurt you and you like it rough." He said softly.

" So let's make a deal. If it starts to hurt to bad or be too much then we stop." She said. Mac frowned as he thought. After a few seconds he sighed and shook his head.

" Your sex drive and that vagina are going to drive me fucking crazy one day." He snapped, making her laugh. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

" I love you. Even if you go crazy, I will still love you." Mac smiled.

" I love you too, Babe." He said softly.

The End!


End file.
